Eterna luz de esperanza
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: la esperanza siempre se guarda en el corazón hasta el ultimo momento.., un pasado, un presente , un futuro...y un destino maldito SYS reviws ! ACTUALIZADA
1. PROLOGO

Eterna luz de esperanza  Nunca pongo esto pero no quisiera que me demandaran jaja así que aclaro sailor moon no es de mi propiedad esta fabulosa obra es dela gran y talentosa naoko takeuchi ya que si fuera mía y como muchas de ustedes afirman serena y Seiya estarían juntitos jeje ahora si sin mas disfruten de la lectura ♥ Como un día sin el sol...

_**prologo**_

**Siglo XXX**

El eco era su único acompañante entre todo ese espacio vació ..los pasillos eran su camino a seguir..su destino una puerta...

-se majestad..-una voz la hizo desistir en seguir su camino y voltear con su sonrisa ya acostumbrada..

-si..

-sonrió reverenciando..-el rey no se encuentran salió hace algunas horas..así que..

-ya..ya veo..-dio un largo suspiró y termino dejando atrás aquélla puerta a la que se dirigía..aquel guardia la dejo pasar..

-las estrellas..-llamo su atención ..-las estrellas se pueden observar ahora?..

-afirmo.-hace una noche espléndida y su brillo es muy notorio..

-sonrió..-ya veo..-salió en segundos extrañado un poco a aquél guardia..

aunque era verdad las estrellas resplandecían notoriamente su brillo era exquisito dejo que la suave brisa meneara su larga y dorada cabellera mientras serraba los ojos para tener un mejor deleite de aquel panorama...

Abrió sus celestes al escuchar algunas campanas resonar, el rey ya llegaba...sin dudar se dirigió a su habitación..para mirar un pequeño retrato..

-vaya con que estabas aquí?..

suspiro con cansancio al escuchar aquélla voz y en segundos termino guardando aquel retrato..

-creí que estabas en vinus..-pronuncio secamente al verla de espaldas..

-volteo para mirarlo..-y yo que estabas en el salón..-sonrió un poco..pero no precisamente en señal de alegría

-pues..-nego acercándose a ella aunque mas bien a sus labios..desvió su mirar celeste y camino hacia la ventana..

-las estrellas brillan mucho esta noche..no lo crees?...

-suspiro..pero termino sonriendo..-lo mismo que siempre..buscan resaltar entre el firmamento sin darse cuenta de que por mas intenso que sea el brillo su luz no es eterna..

-sonrió..-el brillo de una estrella puede ser eterna..sabias eso?...-lo miro...

-podría ser...como también podría ser..que su luz termine extinguiéndose...en tan solo un parpadeo-

-dices eso como si lo estuvieras asegurando?

-créeme que podría asegurar eso y mas..las estrellas no suelen brillar eternamente y eso lo sabes..

-termino por mirarlo fijamente acercándose un poco a el..-si creemos en el brillo eterno, puede ser posible..

-rió un poco..-brillo eterno..serena eso no existe..y tu misma lo estas enfrentando..

-que?..-se extraño..

-el brillo de la luna se esta extinguiendo...-sonrió caminando hacia ella..su sonrisa era la misma..-tu lo sabes..y aun así..aún crees?..aun estas dispuesta a sacrificarte?..a sacrificarte por el!

-yo..-otra vez lo lograba..otra vez lograba hacerla ceder..

-camino hasta quedar a escasos cm de sus labios..-tarde o temprano uno tendrá que ceder..y créeme, la luna no será la que lo haga..-dicho esto abandono aquella habitación..y ella..ella cayo de rodillas recargándose sobre la ventana...y ya de rodillas saco aquel retrato.. " el..el tuyo si es eterno..de..de eso me sigo encargando..-una ligera lagrima resbalo..- tu brillo será eterno aunque para eso la luna tenga que ceder.."

-no llores...-un resplandor apareció frente a ella...un resplandor que se acerco a ella para delicadamente secar sus lagrimas..aunque estas seguían brotando..

-qui..quiero verlo..-bajo su mirar recargándose sobre sus rodillas hundiéndolo en ellas..-quiero verlo...

nego...-usted sabe que si lo ve...

-no..no me importa ,no importa yo..yo solo quiero verlo..-lo miro..-por..por favor..

nego...sabia que sufría..sabia que estaba muriendo..pero también sabia que ella misma era culpable..pudo elegir otra salida mas no quiso tomarla...-sabe que no puedo hacerlo su majestad...mi posición y mi lealtad me lo prohíben...

-sonrió con melancolía..y termino poniéndose de pie..-entonces deja que ..deja que la luna lo siga protegiendo..

sonrió un poco...-aún aunque tu brillo..

-mi...mi brillo se extinguió el día en que funde este mundo..

-sonrió..-entonces..sierra los ojos..

ella obedeció..aquel ser..coloco su mano sobre su frente..provocando un resplandor..un resplandor que obligo a la insignia de media luna a resplandecer..lentamente el cuerpo de serena perdió energía e iba a caer..pero antes de que lo hiciera aquel ser logro tomarla entre sus brazos..

"por ahora es suficiente"sonrió colocándola sobre la cama...rozó su mejilla.. "te dejare soñar con el..solo eso puedo hacer"..en segundos termino desapareciendo en medio de una intensa luz...

♥ SYS ♥

A pesar de que el palacio lucia hermoso ..a pesar de que aquel jardín lucia hermoso..a pesar de que toda la gente lucia feliz..a pesar de que la brisa mecía su larga cabellera ..a pesar de ello, odiaba todo eso..una resplandeciente luz aterrizo justo frente a sus ojos...

-espera..-logro llamarlo antes de que aquel ser que apareció frente a el en medio de esa intensa luz se dirigiera a la entrada del palacio...

-medio sonrió sabia lo que preguntaría..-acaso no te cansas de escuchar la misma respuesta..?

-dejare de hacerla hasta que me des una respuesta diferente..

-lo siento la respuesta sigue siendo la misma..-dicho esto camino con cautela al interior del palacio donde la cuota ya era esperada..dejando atrás a aquel pelinegro cabizbajo con sus zafiros ahora ya sin brillo alguno..

♥ **SYS ♥**

las enormes puertas se abrieron en instantes solo para dejarlo pasar..al estar dentro y en medio de aquel salón termino por arrodillarse..se arrodillo con las manos extendidas..mostrando un brillo inigualable...para que en instantes frente a el apareciera una dama majestuosa..muy hermosa, su belleza no se podría negar..su largo vestido grisáceo , su mirada que a pesar de ser negrizca no se negaba su brillo y una sonrisa aun indescifrable para todos simplemente deslumbrante...

aquel ser al sentir su presencia termino poniéndose de pie..-mi señora..-saludo al mismo tiempo en que le ofrecía aquel resplandor..

-dio media vuelta como si no le importase aquel resplandor..comenzó a caminar por el espacio vació – con que aun piensa en seguir protegiéndolo..

-afirmo..

-que tonta...sacrificarse aun por una causa perdida..-nego..-no logro entender..aun..aun no logro entender..-volteo a mirarlo..

-nadie lo entiende..

-suspiro con melancolía..-hazlo venir..aun aunque sigo sin comprender..no puedo romper mi palabra..

-sonrió.-la ultima vez tuvimos que traerlo casi a rastras..

-lo se..pero..-callo al ver como justo en la entrada estaban viéndola fijamente aquellos zafiros...termino sonriendo-así que piensas tomarla sin objetar..

-lentamente camino hasta ella..-aun aunque me rehusé a hacerlo la necesito para seguir viviendo..

-rió un poco..-vida..así que después de todo sigue siendo eso..-su mirada se torno molesta..-..la vida solo la tomas por vida..

-sonrió logrando borrar la sonrisa del rostro de aquella dama..-nunca lo comprenderías..aun aunque te esfuerces jamás comprenderás por que ella hace esto...y por que yo..-bajo su mirada...

-afirmo-es verdad no lo comprendo..por mas que trate de hacerlo no puedo...la veo dar su brillo para ti..la veo derramar lagrimas por tu culpa...la veo morir por dentro.. mientras que él la ve morir por fuera..y parase ser que es el único que comprende..

-el?..-alzo sus zafiros para mirarla fijamente..-

-el lapso de tiempo pronto terminara..uno de los dos se extinguirá..y el no preemitirá que sea la luna quién termine cediendo...

-miro aquel brillo , aquel que aun sostenía aquel ser..un ser que no era otro si no solo un joven de mirar al igual que aquella dama negrizco y que al igual que ella muy apuesto..su cabellera corta y rubia buen mozo no se podría negar..aquel ser al sentir su mirada levitó aquel brillo hasta quedar a la altura del pecho de Seiya...

-tómalo..-ordeno aquella dama..-tómalo y sigue viviendo..

-sus zafiros dudaron nuevamente, esto sucedía cada que llegaba ese momento...cada que tenia que tomar ese brillo para seguir viviendo, le dolía ..ironías del destino, le dolía sentir su calidez..su paz..su amor..le dolía sentirlo..

-tómalo!!!..-grito aquella dama..-tómalo y sigue con todo esto..-sus mirada se lleno de ligeras lagrimas..aunque después termino riendo..-o acaso harás lo mismo que tus hermanos...te dejaras morir...

aun dudaba...era verdad sus hermanos se habían dejado morir..y el pensó en hacer lo mismo pero..pero su mirada..sus palabras..sus lágrimas..su recuerdo..siempre lo invadía y le recordaba el verdadero motivo para seguir tomándolo..serró los ojos y aquel bello resplandor termino introduciéndose en el ,al mismo tiempo en que una ligera luz cubría el lugar...

**Continuara...**

Hi hi aquí ya ,esta va en lugar de LAS ESTRELLAS DE ILUSION jeje es k si y se k no se hace pero la borre por k simplemente no tenia ni idea de cómo seguirle le intente créanme pero pues como k no me gusto..y mejor me resulto esta otra ..si gustan continuara, si no pues la dejare en el olvido.. 

Eje en esta historia y por primera vez pondré a darien de malo jeje la razón mm no se pero es k me ponen a mi Seiya de malo y vaya que se desquitan con el pobre jeje y me pregunte ¿tSuKi..por k tu no?.. así que weno para las amantes de darien k me leen (aunk creo k no hay jeje ) mejor ni lean podrían odiarme jeje aunque tratare de no desquitarme tanto..ya k weno..no se por k pero no me cae del todo mal..ahora si sin mas y esperando reviws se despide por ahora su amiga..a y tal vez suba otra vez las estrellas de ilusión pero por ahora esta descartada..

**§ ****TSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	2. Chapter I

♥ Como una noche sin estrellas

**capitulo I**

_**la desaparición de las estrellas**_

**Siglo XX**

-sabes..terminando el concierto te secuestrare..-acercándose a su oído el pelinegro susurro , un susurro que logro estremecer su corazón..

**fin flash back…**

-se puede saber que tanto piensas..

-a..-nego mirando aquel cielo gris..-nada.. -sonrió mientras volteaba a mirarlo..-nada darien..-dio un largo suspiró..-a que hora llegaste..

-hace algunos minutos..-sonrió..-sabes pronto lloverá por que no nos quedamos aquí toda la tarde...

-pero si yo quiero ver esa película..

-si pero no crees que es un mal día para salir..?

-pero...-realmente tenia deseos de ir..quería distraerse, era la verdad quería salir.. ya que la lluvia no le gustaba..

-darien sonrió..-deacuerdo..

-sonrió y lo abrazo mas sin embargo ella lo sabia..esa calidez no era la de el..aun aunque se le parecía no era de el...

la película transcurrió normal darien veía con atención la película mientras rodeaba a serena con solo un brazo y ella ..ella aunque viera la película realmente solo su mirada estaba ahí en las escenas ya que su mente seguía perdida...

**flash back...**

-gracias...

-gracias?..

-si por darme el oso..-lo decía mientras aquel de mirar zafira sostenía un pequeño oso en forma de llavero..

-si quieres uno consíguelo tu misma..-sin mas lo coloco en su playera..

-ya me lo esperaba.. -.-

**fin flash back.,.**

-serena..serena!.

-que..-pareció sorprendida,,

-dio un largo suspiro y sonrió..-la película termino hace mas de 10 minutos..

-a -sonrió ..nerviosa..-a si ..si la película..-bostezo secando una ligera lagrima que quería brotar..

-te encuentras bien el día de hoy estas muy..-lo decía con preocupación..

-a..no no..es solo que..-bajo su mirada..para después negarse ella misma..-no es nada darien solo que estoy un poco cansada, por que no regresamos..?

-darien sonrió y afirmo..

caminaban por las calles...seguían igual, ahora pasaban por su ex - preparatoria algunos alumnos saliendo de ella ,varias parejas tomadas de la mano ..algunos en el campo deportivo y ella..ella no evito mirar hacia arriba..

-y yo no puedo remplazarlo?..

estaba en shock no se lo esperaba..

-déjame remplazarlo..-se agacho hasta quedar a su altura..

no sabia que decir..que hacer..su corazón latía y ella lo sabia ,sabia que latía..

-serena?.-pregunto al verla con algunas lagrimas sobre sus celestes aun con la mirada perdida en la terraza de aquel colegio ..

-nego secando sus lagrimas..-lo siento..-sonrió mirándolo..-lo que pasa es que recordé algo..

-sonrió..-hace poco mas de un año que la dejaste supongo que aun la extrañas..

-afirmo...para continuar caminando..

La lluvia se desato y ambos quedaron bajo la pequeña protección de un puesto...viendo la gente pasar...

-a..achu!..

-salud..

-suspiro.-te dije que era mejor no salir...-lo decía mientras luchaba por que no saliera un estornudo mas..

-lo..lo siento mucho darien-se disculpo..

-nego sonriendo un poco..-no te preocupes no creo enfermarme..además mira la lluvia ya esta cesando.-sonrió mientras veían como las nubes esclarecían la obscuridad..

-afirmo tomándolo del brazo era hora de regresar..y así lo hicieron regresaron...caminaban nuevamente por el mismo rumbo...aunque algo sucedió ,de pronto..de pronto darien dejo de caminar..

-sucede algo..?

-dio un largo suspiro para después mirarla fijamente..-segura que todo esta bien?..

-afirmo nuevamente y termino sonriéndole dulcemente..-si ya te dije que no te preocupes..tal vez estoy un poco distraída pero..

-interrumpió dándole un beso en la frente..-quieres ir al templo con las chicas..aun es temprano...-sonrió en afirmación y así lo hicieron caminaban entre la hermosa noche aunque algo llamo la atención de serena..a esta hora era costumbre ya observar el palpitar de las estrellas y..y no se veía ninguna por ningún lado..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-Yaten!!..-grito con desesperación..estaba bañada en sudor además de estar muy agitada..toco su pecho para tratar de calmar aunque fuese un poco su tan acelerado corazón..-pa..parece que me quede dormida..-decía al mismo tiempo en que veía como es que aun traía ropa puesta..sonrió mientras nuevamente se recostaba, le resultaba increíble el aun soñar con el después de casi 4 años de ausencia..le resultaba ridículo el ver su sonrisa..su mirada ,además de imaginarse su voz..al principio le gustaba ,de laguna forma le alegraban el sueño pero..pero últimamente se habían vuelto muy dolorosos..ya no quería soñar con el..ya no quería ver su mirada..su sonrisa..ya no quería escuchar su voz..le aterraba soñar con el..y la razón muy sencilla, la realidad ,si la realidad que enfrentaba al despertar le causa aun mas daño..

-mina..

-ar..artemis..-volteó con una ligera sonrisa mineras secaba algunas lagrimas..

-estas bien..?

-a..si..si lo que pasa es que me quede dormida...tu sabes el trabajo me agota demasiado..y..

-segura?..

-claro que si artemis..-sonrió mientras se paraba sobre la cama..-además tu sabes que no hay nada en el mundo que pueda deprimir a la gran mina aino..-reía como loca mientras hacia su tan clásicas poses...-artemis la veía incrédulo la conocía bastante como para asegurar que algo no andaba bien..

-ringg..ringg

-mina teléfono..mina...mi..-pero callo al ver como ahora mina solo saltaba sobre la cama..saltaba en línea recta mientras su vista estaba bastante perdida y cristalina..-mina..termino diciendo en un susurro

♥ **SYS ♥**

dio un largo suspiro mientras serraba aquel libro de poesía mientras se dirigía a la ventana ...

" me pregunto..me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora?" pensaba con un ligero rubor-sonrió..-seguramente escribiendo" concentro su vista en aquélla obscuridad que invadía la ciudad...termino con bajar su mirada..para después arrojar aquel libro con bastante furia de por medio..-ya basta!! basta!! sal.. sal de mi cabeza..sal..-se repetía una y otra vez mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo a un costado de la ventana..-sal..-sus lagrimas terminaron de invadir sus ojos mientras veía aquélla obscuridad..-por favor sal de mi cabeza..y..de mi corazón..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-pensé que estarían todas las chicas..-decía al momento en que se le ofrecía una taza de te..

-y en eso quedamos darien ,pero parece ser que no vendrán, llame a mina pero artemis me dijo que no se sentía bien y amy..ella..

-no contesta..-termino con sentarse a un costado de darien mientras sostenía a luna en brazos ,había llegado por su propia cuenta

-ya veo..creen que les pase algo..-interrumpió la castaña..

-no lo creo a mina le va de maravilla , su disco saldrá en un par de semanas..y amy me dijo que le ayudaría a su madre en el hospital..

-tal vez solo si se sintieron mal no lo crees darien?..

-tal ves pero..-la platica seguía tanto mina rei y darien conversaban..serena termino poniéndose de pie para salir..dio un largo suspiro para después sentarse de rodillas y hundir su rostro en ellas..mientras se recargaba en la pared..

**flash back...**

-y bien que quieres hacer..?-la verdad no se sentía muy a gusto en ese tipo de lugares pero es que su princesa había insistido bastante..

-mm no lo se...y si entramos a la casa del terror?..

-pero serena a ti te dan miedo esas cosas

-si pero..-callo al recordar cuando abraso a Seiya en el momento en que algo los había asustado..-

-serena?

-a..lo siento..-río un poco..-bueno si no quieres ir podemos ir a..-miro a otra dirección y la vio..la montaña rusa..y nuevamente lo recordó..recordó cuando ambos subieron..

-quieres subir..

-eh?..

-serena estas bien.-pregunto al verla bastante ausente..

-a si darien si lo estoy..-sonrió mientras ahora centraba su vista en aquella rueda de la fortuna..-"Seiya por que..por que pienso en ti"

**fin flash back…**

-Seiya..-pronunciaba entre susurros, era verdad lo extrañaba demasiado..ya no podía seguir engañándose...después de que se marcharan darien hizo lo mismo..quiso retomar sus estudios en estados unidos dejándola nuevamente sola..aunque solo fue por corto tiempo ya que darien no pudo mantener la distancia...una distancia que ella sobrellevaba bien ..esta vez sentía que podía vivir sola..pero cuando volvió sintió algo ,sintió algo distinto , ya no se sentía tan a gusto ..tan alegre como antes..incluso sentía que le faltaba algo..y no sabia que era..de que se trataba..hasta..hasta que inconscientemente su deseo traspaso la vía láctea hasta llegar a las estrellas...

**flash back..**

-Seiya!!..sei..Seiya!!..-su sonrisa se intensifico al verlo sobre el barandal recargado..y sin pensarlo dos veces termino lanzándose a su brazos..-Seiya!!..-seguía pronunciando entre ligeros sollozos de felicidad..

-se separo de ella ofreciéndolo una hermosa rosa roja..una cuyo color resplandecía..-felicidades!!..-sonrió mientras serena la tomaba ruborizada..

-gra...gracias..-dijo bajando su mirada..

-sabes..-sonrió mientras veía a varios debajo de el..-la toga te queda mas linda a ti bombón..-lo decía feliz viéndola..no solo con ternura y aún amor si no que además con orgullo pues ya era toda una graduada de la preparatoria-

-enserio!!

-afirmo..

-lo tomo de la mano.-ven vayamos con las chicas..sabes estoy segura de que..-pero callo al ver como Seiya no caminaba..-sucede algo?

-sabes..si estoy aquí fue por que..por que tu me lo pediste.-sonrió..-pediste que regresara y que te viera vestida así y...

-bajo su mirar..-entonces estas aquí ..sin.

-sin permiso.-rió un poco.-si..si lo estoy..

-ya veo...Seiya yo no quería causarte problemas..si la princesa del planeta del fuego..-pero no siguió pues Seiya la callo colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios..-

-tu nunca me causaras problemas..además de alguna forma yo quería venir..

-y..y por que no lo hiciste antes..?

-suspiró aun recargado..-por que no sabia si me querrías ver..yo se que tu..-bajo su mirar..

-no vino..

-que?...

-medio sonrió y termino recargándose a un lado de el..-me mando un lindo arreglo de flores..diciéndome.. "felicidades lo conseguiste ahora solo falta esperar por nuestro futuro.."se dio cuenta de lo que menciono-a..futuro por que..por que..-quería sacar una buena justificación mas sin embargo Seiya sonrió..-Tokio de cristal..no es así?..

-se sorprendió pero aun así afirmo..-lo..lo sabes..

-afirmo..-nuestra princesa nos hablo de eso al llegar..y bueno..de algunas otras cosas..

-de otras cosas?

-afirmo..-unas cosas de las cuales solo las estrellas que viajan a través del tiempo y el espacio saben...

-estrellas que viajan a través del tiempo y el espacio?..-no entendía..-acaso hay mas como ustedes?..

-afirmo..-si pero de eso no e venido a hablar..

-a no..

-nego..-yo e venido a verte y a cumplir mi promesa..

-tu promesa?..

-afirmo.-acaso ya la olvidaste bombón.

.-no entendía..hasta que recordó..-ha..hablas de..

-la tomo del brazo para que ambos desaparecieran...

**fin flash back..**

-que tonta..-rió un poco para si..-yo..yo ya lo sabia...-miraba ahora solo hacia la solitaria entrada del templo viendo como las hojas se movían con el viento..-ya lo sabia..-nuevamente hundió su rostro..-ya lo sabia...

**flash back..**

-y..y esto..-lo decía algo extrañada al ver un sitio bastante desconocido par ella..uno muy solitario pero muy hermoso cubierto de rosas de todos colores..-donde?..-miro a un sonriente Seiya..

-esta es una de las estrellas de kinmonkou

-que?!..es..no ..no estamos en la tierra..?

-nego..

-pero..

-Seiya hizo que guardara silencio mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre sus labios..-usted mi bella dama es mi prisionera así que no puede gestionar nada ..-termino diciendo con su tan singular tono..y así lo hizo no sabia por que pero la inseguridad que sentía la estar con darien no existía con el..se sentía tan a gusto..reían de tonterías Seiya le contaba todo lo que hicieron durante la reconstrucción de su planeta..que ahora podían permanecer siendo solo Seiya, Taiki y Yaten..además de que su princesa ya no era tan dura..ahora traba de ser mas flexible y menos estricta..mientras que serena le contaba que entraría a la universidad y que ya había mejorado sus calificaciones algo que no le creyó Seiya pero que basto solo una mirada amenazadora para convencerlo..ambos se sentina tan bien..tan a gusto..pero el momento de la despedida tenia que llegar...

permanecían cerca del lago solo mirando el panorama hasta que Seiya se puso de pie para mirarla..-bien bombón..creo que ya es hora de regresar...

-que?

-sonrió..-se que te gustaría permanecer secuestrada ,..digo a que chica no el gustaría ser secuestrada por el cantante Seiya Kou además..-pero callo al momento en que sintió unos cálidos brazos protegiéndolo...

**fin flash back**

-por que..por que no se lo dije..-alzo su mirada para buscar su brillo entre la obscuridad aunque..aunque se puso de pie de repente..su mirada estaba sorprendida..no creía lo que sus celestes veían.. -pero que...

-serena..!

-lu..luna..

-que ocurre?..por que no entras, darien pregunto por ti..y..

-las..las estrellas..

-que..

-no..no hay estrellas luna..no hay...

-que?..-sin mas volteó a ver el cielo y era verdad no había nada..solo una infinita obscuridad..el cielo se encontraba completamente obscuro sin ninguna estrella embelleciéndolo..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-Taiki...-susurró..un susurro que solo era eco en su habitación..termino poniéndose de pie mientras secaba sus lagrimas... dirigió su vista a la ventana quedando en shock completamente..-"imposible no..no hay estrellas"

♥ **SYS ♥**

-le dije a las chicas que no te sentías bien mina..y que por eso...-hablaba mientras veía como su vista la tenia perdida en el inmenso cielo..

-artemis..

-si..

-me podrías decir la hora..

-a..si..-miro hacia el reloj de pared ..-son las 10 :30 mina..por que?

-se impacto un poco su mirada..-es que no crees que a esta hora el cielo debería estar inundado de estrellas?..

-que..-sin mas artemis concentro su vista en aquella obscuridad y al igual que mina se sorprendió bastante..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-no..no logro entender.-hablaba la castaña mientras veía aquel panorama pues todos salieron al ver que serena no entraba...

-rei no sientes nada extraño..no lo se alguna presencia negativa..

-hablas de que tal vez..

-no lo se pero es muy extraño -bajo su mirada aquella gata..

-rei serró los ojos tratando de sentir algo ..abrió los ojos ..-lo siento luna no puedo sentir nada..

-tal vez se deba a algunas nubes..

-por si no lo as notado darien no hay nubes..-hablo un tanto irónica lita...

-bueno yo solo...

-serena continuaba mirando hacia arriba..miraba aquella obscuridad cuando de repente vio aquello.. "im..imposible.." en segundos salió corriendo ...

-serena!!..-hablo darien quién de inmediato salió tras ella..ante la mirada confusa de rei y lita que de inmediato reaccionaron y junto con luna los siguieron..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-mina a donde vas..mina..-sin mas salió corriendo la ver que hizo caso omiso a sus palabras..

♥ **SYS ♥**

corría entre las calles pues en cuanto lo vio no dudo en salir de su casa...importándole muy poco la voz de su madre termino dirigiéndose a aquella dirección.. "imposible.."

♥ **SYS ♥**

paro de correr..su corazón estaba muy acelerado..respiraba con dificultad..pero es que al ver el aterrizar de tres estrellas fugases no dudo ni un segundo en dirigirse a aquélla dirección..dudaba en alzar su mirada .ya que tal vez pudo ser solo su imaginación aunque todo signo de duda desapareció al sentir justo sobre su hombro una mano..una mano que de inmediato el brindo seguridad..y lo hizo alzo su mirar celeste para encontrarse esos cálidos zafiros viéndola fijamente..

**continuara...**

hola jej aquí mi primer capi espero les guste enverdad prometo dar una buena historia y muchas gracias por sus reviws me a gustado recibirlos

a y quiero pedir disculpas ..en verdad una enorme disculpa por borrar LAS ESTRELLAS DE ILUSIÓN ya que es en la que mas me apoyaron para seguirle no crean que no me importaron sus comentarios ni nada de eso de echo lo que mas me dolió fue borrar esos 27 reviws esos reviws que me animaron a seguirla. Pero les prometo que no tardara en volver a ver la luz ese fic... y estará dedicado a esos 27 reviws (ustedes saben a quienes me refiero ok) y a todas las lectoras que se sumen..enverdad quería disculparme como se debe.. ya que es verdad no pensé en ustedes al borrarla así que enserio espero me perdonen ahora si sin mas se despide su amiga

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	3. Chapter II

♥ así es una ilusión.. 

**capitulo II**

_el regresar de las estrellas_

paro de correr..su corazón estaba muy acelerado..respiraba con dificultad..pero es que al ver el aterrizar de tres estrellas fugases no dudo ni un segundo en dirigirse a aquélla dirección..dudaba en alzar su mirada .ya que tal vez pudo ser solo su imaginación aunque todo signo de duda desapareció al sentir justo sobre su hombro una mano..una mano que de inmediato el brindo seguridad..y lo hizo alzo su mirar celeste para encontrarse esos cálidos zafiros viéndola fijamente..

-se..Seiya...-no lo creía..

-sonrió..-hola bombón..

-Seiya!!..-sin mas se lanzo a sus brazos para abrazarlo...solo hundiendo su rostro en su pecho..

-ya..Yaten..-apenas alcanzo a pronunciar en medio de tanto cansancio..-

-sonrió al verla salir de entre los árboles..-hola mina..

-sonrió al verla parada justo frente a el...-hola amy

-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas..-ta..Taiki..

llego bastante agitado y baya que se extraño al ver aquello serena..su serena abrazando a aquel sujeto...mientras que luna veía a artemis tratando de recobrar el aire de tanto correr.. tanto rei como lita veían como es que Taiki y Yaten continuaban solo parados viendo fijamente a mina y amy respectivamente...

-me pueden explicar que esta pasando aquí?!..-el inoportuno en preguntar y romper aquellas miradas y sobre todo aquel abrazo no fue otro si no mas que..

-da..darien..-pronuncio con algo de sorpresa..era verdad había olvidado con quien se encontraba hace algunos minutos..

-chicos que..que hacen aquí..?-ahora hablo rei pues noto el tono que utilizo darien...

-los tres se miraron fijamente con algo de seriedad para después afirmar con una sonrisa..y para que terminara hablando el menor de los tres..-venimos a visitarlas..acaso esta prohibido?.-sonrió ahora mirando a todas..

-en..enserio!!

-Yaten sonrió al ver esa mirada, esa mirada que solo veía en sueños..-acaso crees que mentiríamos..

-no pero..

-bi..bienvenidos..-termino por decir amy secando sus lagrimas..

-muchas gracias amy..-sonrió el mayor de los tres..darien sin dudar se acerco a serena y la tomo del brazo acto que noto Seiya..

-termino medio sonriendo...-lamentamos haber llegado sin avisar pero queríamos darles una sorpresa..-llego hasta sus hermanos

-pues vaya sorpresa..-una voz muy familiar para todos llego ..acompañada de otra mas..

-en verdad que fue una sorpresa..

-haruka, michiru..-hablo serena la verlas acercándose lentamente al lugar..

-acaso su visita se debe a la desaparición de las estrellas...?-haruka hablo en desafió..

-rió un poco..-no se a que te refieres tenouh..si yo puedo ver perfectamente todas las estrellas desde aquí..

-que.!-sin mas todas terminaron por voltear hacia arriba y era verdad las estrellas resplandecían..y mejor que nunca..

-pero si hace algunos momentos...

-bostezo..-el viaje fue muy cansado...-interrumpió-por que no mejor hablamos mañana..-miró a todas aunque en especial a aquella rubia que le dedicaba solo su mirar celeste a el...

-por mi esta bien pero tienen donde quedarse..?.-inmediatamente hablo rei saliendo de aquella sorpresa..y termino acercándose a ellos al igual que lita..mina y amy hicieron lo mismo y serena..ella igual, no le importo safarse del brazo de darien..ella solo quería estar cerca de ellos..no mejor dicho de el..y la conversación empezó una pequeña que lograba sacar algunas risas..

-haruka termino suspirando al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a darien tomando a michiru del brazo..- el brillo de una estrella puede llegar a ser peligroso..-pronuncio secamente para después desaparecer entre el espeso bosque dejando muy confundiendo a darien..

♥ **SYS ♥**

la tomaba del brazo ahora caminaban hacia su casa..pero el lo sabia y lo notaba, veía como su mirada había cambiado..como es que ahora estaba llena de mas luz..y calidez..hacia poco que se habían despedido de los chicos los cuales se quedaran esta noche en el templo..y mañana ya decidirían que harían..detuvo su paso frente a una puerta..

-hasta mañana darien..sonrió mientras abría la puerta..

-espera..-logro tomarla del brazo antes de que entrara..

-sucede algo?..-lo miró dulcemente..

-a..-negó.-nada -.sonrió..-descansa..-lo dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón...-recuerda que te amo..-dicho esto terminó por besarla..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-gracias por acompañarme Yaten..-sonrió..se sentía inmensamente feliz pues había insistido en acompañarla a su casa..

-no te preocupes de todas maneras aun no tengo sueño...

-ya veo..-bostezo un poco..-te veré mañana verdad?..-termino sonriendo dulcemente..

-afirmo-

-bueno entonces te ve..-pero no siguió hablando pues la sorprendió un beso robado en su mejilla..

-descansa...-dicho esto camino en dirección contraria ni siquiera le dio tiempo a mina de despedirse estaba paralizada y muy..muy ruborizada.. ¿qué había sido aquello?

♥ **SYS ♥**

-así que trabajaras con tu madre..

-afirmo..realmente no sabia que decir..como comportarse se sentía tan bien al tenerlo a su lado..-si como hace poco entramos al universidad pues..-sonrió.-bueno en realidad..

-me hubiera gustado..

-que?..-se extraño un poco..

-sabes..en verdad me hubiera gustado verte en tu graduación...

-pero Taiki..-dijo casi en un susurro.

-bien te dejo..aquí es donde vives no es así?..-lo decía señalándole aquel edificio..

-si aquí es donde vivo con mi madre y.

-descansa..-sin mas la tomo de la mano para depositar un dulce beso..-te veré mañana.-termino diciendo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que desaparecía por la obscura noche..dejando a amy bastante ruborizada solo tocándose su mano...¿qué había sido aquello?

♥ **SYS ♥**

miraba el palpitar de las estrellas..

-toma..

-gracias..-sonrió tomando aquella taza de te que se le fue ofrecida..para después tomar asiento ..

-sabes en verdad no los esperábamos..-dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a el..-

-si lo se..-miraba fijamente su taza..aunque mas bien el movimiento tranquilo del te..

-Seiya..

-si..

-esta todo bien..?

-e..-rió un poco.-a si si..por que lo preguntas?..

-bueno es que...no se te notas un poco preocupado..

-a..no..no..bueno tal vez si pero..

-sonrió.-es por que serena esta con darien..?

-a..-suspiro afirmando un poco..-yo ya sabia a lo que enfrentaba al venir así que..

-sonrió al ver su expresión y lo tomo de las manos..-recuerda que somos amigos si?..

-Seiya se extraño pero aun así termino afirmando..-gracias rei..

-descuida..-se puso de pie.-vaya no tardaron..-dijo al ver como es que tanto Taiki como Yaten llegaban..-acaso se encontraron en el camino..

-ambos afirmaron..

-bueno yo me retiro..que descansen -dicho esto abandono la habitación..

Taiki y Yaten se dirigieron con su hermano..

-estas bien..?-pregunto Taiki al ver su expresión..colocando su mano sobre su hombro..

-si..no se preocupen..y ustedes.?-..miro a ambos aunque en especial a Yaten el cual tenia su vista en las estrellas..

-sonrió..-bien..todo bien..-termino suspirando un poco con ego melancólico...

-y tu Taiki?

-creo que bien..al menos se que me extraño..-sonrió un poco..

-me alegro chicos..-se puso de pie para ahora dirigirse a ellos mientras veían a través de la ventana y termino centrando sus zafiros en aquellos palpitares..

-ciertamente las estrellas se aprecian mejor desde aquí..

-Seiya..

-si..

-se lo dirás..?

-yo ya se lo dije..

-que?!..-ambos se sorprendieron.

-se..como que ya se lo dijiste!..-intervino histérico Yaten..

-si..y no solo una si no dos veces...-dijo con ego de orgullo..ambos se miraron extrañados...Seiya sonrió..-ahora la pregunta es..se lo dirán ustedes..?

-ambos se sonrojaron..Seiya rió un poco mientras nuevamente miraba aquellos palpitares..-por que ..-cambio su expresión y ambos lo notaron..

-lo sabemos no tenemos mucho tiempo..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-será este..o este..no mejor este..-decía feliz mientras se miraba al espejo mientras que a su costado tenia una infinidad de vestidos..

-vaya el día de hoy amaneciste muy feliz mina..

-sonrió mientras tenia sobre puesto un vestido color naranja algo entallado pero muy bonito..-no se por que lo dices..si yo siempre estoy feliz..además ya saben lo que dicen..es mejor reír a hora que nunca..

-artemis se le quedo viendo con ironía..¿qué quiso decir..?aunque sonrió hacia tiempo que mina no decía sus absurdos dichos..

♥ **SYS ♥**

sonrió al verla bajar de las escaleras..-vaya amy..se puede saber a donde vas tan arreglada..-decía al verla con un corto vestido azul cielo

-ma..mamá..-dijo algo ruborizada pues pensó ya se había ido..

-río un poco la ver su expresión.-acaso tiene que ver con tu tan inoportuna salida nocturna..

-a..yo.-recordó que su madre la había visto salir y que después de que llegara ni siquiera había avisado que ya estaba de regreso..-a si con respecto a lo que paso anoche yo..

-sonrió...-descuida solo preséntamelo quieres?..

-que!?-..eso si que la hizo estallar en rojo..

-su madre sonrió..-estaré en el hospital recuerda que mañana empezarás a trabajar con migo ..-al decirlo tomo su bolso y salió ,amy aun estaba muy ruborizada..¿acaso la vio llegar con Taiki?

♥ **SYS ♥**

caminaba como si estuviera flotando...estaba feliz y eso no podía ocultarlo...

-serena...

-si..-respondió con bastante alegría de por medio ignorando aquel tono tan seco..-que sucede luna..?si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde..

-serena!!.-grito..

-suspiró pues tal vez ya sabia su molestia..paro de caminar para mirarla..-que ocurre luna...

-el día de hoy estas ..no se muy feliz no digo que no sea bueno pero..

-luna..-sonrió y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura..-el día de hoy estoy muy feliz..por favor no lo arruines si..?

-pero..

-se puso de pie y le doy la espalda..-además darien trabaja hasta tarde así que...

-que?..eso si que la extraño..

-sonrió negando..-nada olvídalo..vamos que se hace tarde..-sin mas salió corriendo luna estaba muy sorprendida por su actitud pero termino por seguirla..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-te notas preocupada..

-suspiro mientras tomaba asiento.-anoche no había ninguna estrella eso puedo asegurarlo..y..y cuando llegaron esos sujetos..

-entonces ...

-no lo se michiru pero su estancia aquí no puede tratarse de solo de una simple visita..además

-acaso el viento también esta intranquilo..?

-también?..

-suspiro y se puso de pie mientras se dirigía a la ventana..-las aguas están intranquilas...se que no hay ningún peligro para nosotros pero..

-sonrió mientras se dirigía a abrazarla..-si el peligro no es para nosotros entonces no hay de que preocuparse..-dicho esto recargo su cabeza en el hombro de michiru para que ambas terminaran mirando solo el panorama que no era otro si no solo el oleaje de el agua y el movimiento de los árboles..-

♥ **SYS ♥**

todas ya habían llegado al templo ahora se encontraban bromeado y riendo de cualquier tontería además de hablando de todo lo que había sucedido en esos casi 4 años de ausencia

-así que saldrá en un par de semanas..

-si..así es..

-vaya quien diría que una niña tan gritona supiera cantar..

-que dijiste..!!-dijo bastante enojada mirando a Yaten quien solo empezó a reír al ver su expresión..mina lo miró extrañada ¿acaso la hizo enfadar a propósito?

-vamos mina no te enfades ,Yaten no lo dijo enserio..-intervino Seiya

-pues mas le vale..por que nadie se mete con la gran mina aino..término diciendo con su tan clásicas poses..-todos sonrieron serena solo miraba a Taiki y amy ambos conversando lita y rei hablando con Seiya mientras que mina casi estrangulaba a Yaten por seguirla molestando..sin mas sonrío

-y..y su princesa estuvo de acuerdo en que vinieran..?..-pregunto ,esa pregunta hizo que los tres cambiaran un poco su expresión..e hicieran a un lado aquellas risas..

-que sucede, acaso vinieron sin permiso?..-intervino lita..

-Seiya sonrió.-claro que no..-rió un poco..-ella estuvo total y absolutamente de acuerdo verdad chicos?.-miro a los dos esperando una respuesta inmediata.. Yaten y Taiki solo afirmaron con una medio sonrisa...

-si así es nuestra princesa nos dio el permiso..-concluyo Taiki..

-ya veo y..-y así siguieron hablando pero algo sucedía, serena veía algo en esa mirada..algo extraño en ese mirar zafiro..todos seguían conversando serena se puso de pie y salió por un momento..y Seiya lo noto..noto como salía..sin mas el también termino saliendo..

miraba el cielo..serró los ojos quería sentir la brisa para saber que no era un sueño y que Seiya se encontraba realmente ahí..igual que la ultima vez..muy cerca de ella..aunque unos brazos sobre protectores fueron los que realmente le hicieron ver que no era un sueño..era Seiya que llego abrazándola por detrás..-

-me extrañaste..?

-afirmo mientras tomaba sus brazos..-no sabes cuanto..

-sonrió separándose de ella..-como as estado..?

-suspiro con ego de agonía y termino sentándose en los escalones Seiya hizo lo mismo..-no lo se..supongo que bien..ya que..

-sonrió mientras ahora el miraba hacia el inmenso cielo azul..-sabes..no e dejado de pensar en la ultima vez que nos vimos...-la miró..-sabes bombón..estoy muy feliz por que tuve la oportunidad de volverte a ver..

-sonrió y sin darse cuenta o por un impulso del corazón termino recargando su cabeza en su hombro.-yo tampoco dejo de pensar en eso..realmente me gusto ser secuestrada..

-rió provocando su sonrojo.-acaso me pides que lo haga nuevamente...

-te atreverías..?.-lo miró tal vez retándolo..

-créeme que si lo vuelvo a hacer..no regresarías nunca bombón..

-eso si que la hizo estallar en rojo..su tono siempre el mismo, su mirada siempre llena de calidez..y esos tentadores labios..

-Seiya..

-si..

-bajo su mirada..-lo ultimo que me dijiste..que..-lo miró..-que es lo que realmente quisiste decirme..?no...aun no entiendo..

-Seiya cambio un poco de expresión.-bombón..

-si..

-la verdad es que...

-vaya con que aquí estaban..-llego una inoportuna rei..-Seiya los chicos están preguntando por ti quieren saber a que hora se irán..

-irse?

-a si es, vamos a ver lo del departamento y a buscar a nuestro representante..

-van..van a volver a cantar?..-dijo muy emocionada serena..

-afirmo.

-entonces piensan quedarse por mucho tiempo..?..-lo dijo aun mas emocionada y con una mirada simplemente deslumbrante..llena de infinita calidez..

-a..no estamos muy seguros pero bueno necesitamos dinero no podemos ser una carga para rei y..

-Seiya!!..-grito Yaten desde la entrada..

-ya voy!!.-grito ..bueno bombón que te parece si te busco mañana y salimos..

-serena sonrió ante la idea..e iba afirmar pero.

-lo siento Seiya pero creo que serena no podrá...

-pero rei..intervino serena tratando de reclamar..aunque basto una mirada de rei para saber a que se refería con que no podía..sin mas no le quedo de otra si no solo medio sonreír..-lo siento Seiya..

.-pareció entender.,.-bueno entonces tal vez otro día..

serena solo pudo afirmar..y Seiya se retiro junto Yaten y Taiki...

-rei..

-.si..

-por que..

-suspiro un poco..al ver esa mirada llena de dudas y confusión y por que no hasta molesta -serena no puedes hacer esto..

-que?..

-no es correcto recuerda que tienes a

-darien lo se..-termino diciendo en un hilo de tristeza..y rei lo noto..pero ella sabia que no era correcto pues al final no solo ella saldría lastimada..coloco su mano sobre su hombro.-lo siento serena pero lo mejor será que trates de no verlo tan a menudo..

-serró su ojos y puños..con furia para después salir corriendo del lugar..

-espera.. serena!!..-grito ...-serena!!

♥ **SYS ♥**

miraba a través de un espejo..veía aquel panorama..

-quieres ir?..

-que..-si mas volteó a verla aquel ser que la llamaba..

-rió un poco..-no hay necesidad..no les queda mucho tiempo yo solo les cumplí su ultimo deseo..además la energía de su princesa no durara mucho..

-rió un poco.-si pero eso no quita la verdad..se que quieres ir..y no solo para volver a verla si no también para ayudarlos..

-sonrió un poco..-tal vez..pero..-bajo su mirada..-pero aún , aunque vaya su destino ya esta escrito...

-mm podría ser..pero yo se que quieres ir..y disfrutar una vez mas el ser querida por alguien..

-suspiró caminado un poco hacia una silla bacía..-no lo niego me gustaría aquello..

-entonces ve..

-pero..

-sonrió.-ve..y no se tal vez podrías hasta cambiar el destino..

-cambiar el destino..-rió un poco..-nadie puede hacerlo...el destino ya esta escrito..y mas el de ella..

-yo se que no quieres eso para ella... no se tal vez en tus manos podría estar el cambiarlo..

-cambiarlo?..-nego..-no sabes como me gustaría hacerlo..

-entonces inténtalo..

-intentarlo..?pero..pero seria usar mi ultimo resplandor..y...una vez usado..yo..

-miró aquel espejo e hizo que lo mirara, aquella rubia se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente solo con la protección de un viejo árbol...-puedes lograrlo..

-y..y si no puedo..? y si solo termino con empeorar todo..ya suficiente hice con dejarlos ir..-nego.-no..solo haré que derrame mas lagrima innecesarias...

-te daré mi resplandor..

-que?..

-yo se que quieres..enverdad quieres cambiar el destino...y no solo el de ella y el de ellos si no el tuyo...

-pero..

-sonrió colocando su mano sobre su frente..-unos días..solo unos días.. si no resulta te extinguirás..y todos caeremos en la oscuridad pero si resulta...si resulta..tanto tu como yo viviremos eternamente..-dicho esto una luz termino cubriendo a aquélla dama y a aquel ser..

**continuara...**

hi hi ya aquí lo mismo k en starlight paso aquí jeje actualice según yo ayer pero no mas no subió el documento jejej espero k esta vez si llegue hasta ustedes..muchas gracias por sus reviws en esta historia me gusta saber que les gusto..aunque hubo unos k se tomaron muy enserio eso de " no me lean o podrían odiarme " en fin espero que esta histori vaya mejorando espero me dejen reviw ok se despide su amiga

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	4. Chapter III

♥ Que no puedes tenerla 

**capitulo III**

_**esperanza perdida**_

el cantar de las aves se oía perfectamente..la gente paseaba tranquila..el sonar del agua al caer se escuchaba perfectamente, el ambiente era exquisito..y de pronto una explosión..

-tonto!!..-grito furioso aquel peliplateado..

-tonto..?..ahora veras quien es el tonto..-unos mal humorados zafiros se acercaban a aquel peliplateado..

-basta ustedes dos!!..-un castaño llego a parar aquella riña..-que acaso no se dan cuenta de que han destrozado una torre?..

-ambos voltearon y era verdad..-ya vez Yaten todo por tu culpa..-reclamo..

-mi culpa?..-dijo indignado

-si..si no me hubieses arrojado esa energía , la torre seguirá intacta..

-pues tu tienes mas culpa, si no te hubieses quitado ,el daño hubiese sido mínimo..

-si no me hubiera quitado estaría muerto..

-pues eso es mejor a..

-basta!!!-grito bastante exasperado.-que acaso es mucho pedir el que estén solo una hora sin discutir y sin pelear como niños..

-no me reclames a mi si no a Seiya..el si que es un niño..

-y tu no?..-lo dijo en forme sarcástica..

-que dijiste..

-quieren callarse..!!.-nuevamente reclamo ambos guardaron silencio aunque aun seguía discutiendo pero solo con sus miradas..

-así esta mejor..-dio un largo suspiro..-la princesa quiere vernos...

...-...

en que piensas?..-pregunto al ver como es que mantenía su vista en la ciudad..

-eh?.-nego mientras se dirigía la sofá para sentarse junto a un Taiki concentrado en la lectura

-acaso sucede algo?..-pregunto apartando su vista de aquel libro..

-nego..-no es nada solo estaba recordando el ultimo día en que...-guardo silencio para después negarse con una sonrisa..-olvídenlo..por cierto a que hora saldrán?..

-hace algunos minutos que hable con amy y pasare por a ella al hospital de su madre..parece que trabajara con ella

-ya veo y tu Yaten..

-sonrió..-la veré en el estudio parece que aún le faltan algunos detalles a su disco así que después de que hablemos con nuestro representante saldré con ella..-termino diciendo con una sonrisa..aunque esa sonrisa desapareció al ver los zafiros de su hermano..

-y tu?..

-yo..?.-nego mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al salida..-yo los veré en el estudio..-dicho esto salió solo serrando la puerta tras el..

-debe ser muy duro para el..

-no solo para el Yaten..

-que?..-volteo desentendido mirando a su hermano mayor..

-dejo el libro sobre la mesa para mirarlo seriamente..-sinceramente no estoy muy seguro de decírselo..

-que?..Taiki no..acaso no se lo dirás?..

-créeme Yaten mi corazón quiere hacerlo pero..pero el saber que si soy correspondido –bajo su mirada..-no..no quiero que sufra por mi culpa..

-Yaten medio sonrió y ahora fue el, el que concentro su vista en aquella ciudad que jamás pensaron en volver a pisar..-recuerda que eso paso por nuestras mentes cuando tómanos la decisión y pedimos el deseo..-volteo a mirarlo..- además no podemos defraudar a nuestra princesa...y

-medio sonrió mientras se acercaba a su lado y también terminara mirando aquel panorama..- es verdad no solo estamos aquí por nosotros ,si no también por ella..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-mando llamarnos princesa..- reverenciaron de inmediato...

-así es chicos quería verlos por que...

-por que el día a llegado.-una voz femenina se escucho..una voz muy suave y fina..no causaba temor pero tampoco confianza..su voz mas bien te causaba nostalgia...aquélla voz comenzó a salir de entre las sombras..una voz que pertenecía a una hermosa dama..los tres al verla sintieron algo dentro de su corazón..sintieron como si se les fuera arrebatado en ese momento , cayeron de rodillas tocándose el pecho..

-así..así que..que después de todo..si..si cometimos una falta..-hablo con un poco de dificultad el menor de los tres, pero que a pesar de aquella circunstancia su sonrisa no desaparecía..

-la dama asintió..-así es..ustedes sabían su misión..ustedes sabían perfectamente que una estrella no puede resplandecer para dos ...

-intento ponerse de pie pero al tratar de hacerlo con tan solo una mano logro lanzar un poco de energía que se impacto en su cuerpo haciéndolo caer nuevamente ante las sorpresa de sus dos hermanos...

-detente!!..-grito con desesperación..- esto no es necesario –se acerco aquélla dama..la princesa del planeta del fuego se acercaba con decisión..-

-sonrió un poco..-se que no es necesario, después de todo su luz a llegado a su limite..-dio un largo suspiro mientras que lentamente Taiki, Yaten y Seiya se ponían de pie el dolor de su corazón empezaba a ceder...-la hora de desaparecer su resplandor a llegado..

-los tres bajaron su mirar..no podían hablar..sabían que ese momento llegaría ..pero no sabían que lo haría tan rápido..sabían que su vida..que esos cuerpos no les pertenecían que solo eran un regalo de aquella dama..-coloco sus manos frente a ella..mientras que una luz aparecía...

-espera!!.-grito aquella princesa, aquel llamado que provoco que aquella luz cediera..

-por que lo haces?..-pregunto..-por que te empeñas en desaparecer los resplandores de las estrellas..por que..-pero desistió en seguir preguntando al ver ese mirar inundado de lagrimas..

-por que e dejado de creer...-pronuncio al mismo tiempo en que bajaba su mirar

-que!..-los tres se impactaron por aquella respuesta..al mismo tiempo en que detrás de ellos aparecía una sombra mas..-

-las estrellas han dejado de creer..-pronuncio secamente..aquella voz era parecida ,solo estaba llena de nostalgia..

-eso es mentira..!!

-Seiya..-pronunciaron sus hermanos en forma de reclamo pues sabían que frente a ella no se podía objetar nada..

-rió un poco.-mentira?..por favor!!..te atreves a decir que es una mentira cuando tu mismo as dejado de creer..

-Seiya guardo silencio ante esas palabras..acaso eran verdad?..acaso el también había dejado de creer..?

-sonrió mientras secaba sus lagrimas..-te das cuenta?..no puedes sostener tus palabras..dudas..eso es lo único que tienes..solo dudas..

...-...

miro el cielo..veía el gris del cielo..y a algunas aves sobrevolándolo "quizás si e dejado de creer"

♥ **SYS ♥**

-quien era?..-pregunto al ver como es que colgaba..

-darien...-dijo sin animo alguno mientras se sentaba a su lado ..

-sonrió..-y..y que te dijo..?

-que trabajara hasta tarde..eso fue lo que dijo...

-ya veo pero..

-rei..no es necesario que lo justifiques siempre.. "darien trabaja.. y eso es importante.. entiéndelo.." eso es lo que me ibas a decir no?..-termino solo mirándola..

-serena..

-si..

-se le quedo viendo..solo la veía ,veía como es que sus celestes estaban llenos de dudas..confusión..nostalgia..todo menos calidez..-nada..-sonrió- por cierto ,cuando fueron al templo se veían muy felices..acaso tu y el tuvieron una cita?..no me as contado nada...a donde fueron?

-dio un largo suspiro mientras se dirigía a la ventana para mirar aquel panorama..- fuimos al cine..-termino diciendo secamente..-

-ya veo.-sonrió...-y que película vieron..-seguía preguntando..

-parece que lloverá..-ignoro completamente aquella pregunta..mientras que sus celestes solo veían aquellas nubes que poco a poco se acumulaban en el cielo gris rei noto su mirada nuevamente..

-serena..-su voz ahora sonó bastante seria ..

-si..

-recuerda que darien y tu..

-quieres dejar de repetirlo!!.-grito con algo de rabia ,rei se sorprendió..pues serena nunca había hablado de esa manera..-

-se..serena..

-sus celestes empezaron a inundarse de lagrimas..-ya se que darien y yo fundaremos Tokio de cristal..ya se que darien y yo seremos los soberanos de un nuevo mundo..ya se que traeré al mundo a una niña..ya lo se!! –termino mirándola con esos celestes que ahora estaban llenos de rabia..impotencia y coraje..-créeme rei...ya lo se..-después de decir aquello estaba dispuesta a salir..pero antes de que lo hiciera rei la sostuvo del brazo para hablarle seriamente..-si lo sabes, entonces a donde vas..

-a matar mis esperanzas..-rei se sorprendió por aquellas palabras y aun así termino cediendo y al dejo ir..

...♥...

cuando menos lo espero Seiya se separo de ella..para mirarla dulcemente, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya habían regresado..ahora nuevamente estaban en aquélla terraza..

-hizo una pequeña reverencia..-fue un placer secuestrarla mi bella dama..-sonrió..

-se..Seiya..

-si..

-yo..-su corazón latía..ella lo sabia, sabia que estaba latiendo..sabia que Seiya provocaba esa sensación..esa sensación cálida y reconfortable..esa sensación que apenas experimentaba..-yo.-pero antes de pronunciar palabra Seiya coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios..-yo también bombón..

-que?..-acaso ya lo sabia?..sabia lo que diría..sonrió mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos..

-Seiya yo..

-nego mientras correspondía aquel abraso..-el destino es el destino...al menos trata de ser feliz..

-que?..pero Seiya yo..

-nego nuevamente..-prométeme que serás feliz y que tu luz de esperanza siempre estará contigo..

-pero.-no entendía que le quería decir con eso..?..pero no le dio tiempo de responder algo o imaginarse algo, pues esta vez el beso de despedida no fue precisamente en la mejilla si no en los labios...una cálida sensación la invadió..un cálida sensación acompañada de nostalgia ..-recuerda que te amo mi dulce bombón..-lentamente empezó a desaparecer en medio de algunas luces..Seiya desaparecía lentamente frente a ella..

-no..no te vayas..no te vayas por favor.. –gritaba desesperada mientras luces desaprecian frente a sus ojos..-por..por favor..-finalmente cayo de rodillas..-por favor..

...♥...

miraba y ya empezaba a sentir unas pequeñas gotas cayendo sobre su rostro, nuevamente llovería... "durante este tiempo..trate..te juro que trate..pero..-recuerdos llegaron a su mente recuerdos de algunas discusiones con darien..recuerdos de las veces en que lloraba por que cancelaba sus citas..esa clase de recuerdos llegaron a ella..-pero..no pude..ya..ya no puedo.. quizás..no pueda cumplir mi promesa..quizás mi esperanza esta desapareciendo.."la lluvia comenzó e caer..para que quedara en medio de ella

♥ **SYS ♥**

-y bien?.-sonrió mientras lo miraba..

-mm pues no estuvo tan mal...

-que?..como que no estuvo tan mal..!..-reclamo enseguida..pero después sonrió.-a ya se lo que pasa

-a si?..

-si lo que pasa es que estas celoso.

-celoso?..-rió un poco..-por que debería de estar celoso de una niña tan gritona..

-ayyy que no soy una gritona!!!..-reclamo provocando así la risa de Yaten y la extrañes de mina..

-sabes que Yaten, estoy llegando a pensar que te gusta hacerme enfadar..

-podría ser..

-así?..y por que?..anda dime!!-reclamo nuevamente pero su pregunta no fue contestada como lo esperaba..si no que su respuesta fue un beso sobre su mejilla..

-por que a si te vez mas linda!!.-dicho esto camino hacia los camerinos , mina estaba muy sonrojada..y a punto de estallar en rojo..¿por qué la volvió a besar?

-ya..Yaten espera!!.-salió corriendo tras el..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-perdón por hacerte esperar...-decía al mismo tiempo en que llegaba a el...

-nego..-no te preocupes de seguro tenias mucho trabajo.

-sonrió.-bueno mi mama quería que le ayudara en unas cosas y bueno no podía negarme..

-lo se..tu madre tiene mucha suerte al tener a una hija como tu..-ese comentario hizo que amy se ruborizara bastante..

-ta..Taiki..-finalmente pronuncio deshaciéndose de ese rubor..bueno la mayor parte de el..

-si..

-la noche en que llegaron..-empezó a hablar seriamente y Taiki lo noto, noto a que punto quería llegar..-

-por que no me acompañas al estudio ,de seguro mina sigue ahí..-esquivo aquella pregunta pues ese no era un buen moemto para responder sus dudas..no ahora que el sabia y estaba decidido a decirle todo..amy solo pudo afirmar no sabia que se traía en manos Taiki ,pero realmente eso no le importaba, solo quería estar a su lado aunque fuese por poco tiempo..-

♥ **SYS ♥**

-sonrió mientras secaba sus lagrimas..-te das cuenta?..no puedes sostener tus palabras..dudas..eso es lo único que tienes..solo dudas..

-quizás las tenemos...pero..pero tu misma también las tienes..-la miró fijamente..clavo su mirar zafiro en aquella dama..-

-que?.

-bien sabes que puedes desaparecer los resplandores de las estrellas cuando tu quieras y si es preciso ahora mismo podrías acabar con todos y dejar en completa oscuridad la vía láctea..pero..pero no lo haces...

-Seiya..-ahora reclamo su princesa..

-aquella dama afirmo..-es verdad..-Seiya se sorprendió por aquella respuesta al igual que sus hermanos..-puedo hacerlo si me lo propongo...ustedes saben que , que esos cuerpos no les pertenecen..que ustedes son solo resplandores elegidos para la protección de las estrellas guardianas..que si están vivos es gracias a mi y que su misión solo era esa, la protección de las estrellas guardianas ..las estrellas protegen

-las esperanzas de todo ser vivo, lo sabemos...-finalizo el mayor de los tres..

-así es..pero ahora ya no hay nada que proteger...las esperanzas de todos los seres vivos ha ido desapareciendo..así que ya no tiene caso la protección de las estrellas guardianas..-sin mas nuevamente coloco sus manos frente a ella..

-estas equivocada...-ahora hablo aquel peliplateado ante la sorpresa de todos..-aun ahí esperanza en un lugar de la vía láctea...

-Seiya sonrió..-es verdad así que no puedes desaparecer nuestro resplandor, mientras esa luz de esperanza siga con vida tienes la obligación de mantenernos con vida..

-rió ante la sorpresa de todos.-obligación..no yo ya no tengo ninguna obligación con las estrellas..las estrellas me han fallado...durante la batalla contra galaxia salieron triunfantes gracias a la princesa de luna ... a aquélla chica que siempre creyó y por la cual yo resplandecí pero..-bajo su mirar-pero ella a dejado de creer..-eso impresiono a todos aunque en especial a unos zafiros..nuevamente esa luz...-además..aunque quisiera no puedo mantenerlos con vida...

-que?!..-eso si que fue una verdadera sorpresa..

...-...

la lluvia caía sobre su rostro mientras caminaba entre la solitaria calle pues nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía a salir con esa tormenta que se acababa de desatar.. dio un largo suspiro mientras dejaba que su rostro siguiera siendo mojado..le gustaba sentir aquella lluvia ,esa lluvia que le decía que estaba con vida..- "bombón...acaso tu también?"

♥ **SYS ♥**

-aquí tienes..

-gracias.-respondió tímidamente mientras aceptaba aquel té..

-y a que as venido?..

-lo que pasa es que..-vacilo un poco en realidad no estaba muy segura de por que estaba ahí , pero quería sentirse segura de lo que haría o pasaría de ahora en adelante..-

-se trata de ese sujeto no es así?..-pronuncio secamente aquella rubia..

-afirmo..

-dio un largo suspiro..-no ahí de que preocuparse..

-que?..-eso la tomo por sorpresa y termino mirándolas..-pero si hay de que..serena me acaba de decir que..-callo por un moemto..-debieron escucharla y verla..

-he dicho que no hay de que rei..

-pero haruka..-intento replicar..

-haruka tiene razón rei..además Tokio de cristal esta mas cerca de lo que imaginamos..

-rei no entendía..

-es verdad no falta mucho para que todos vivamos en un mundo lleno de luz y esperanza..

-nego..mientras se ponía de pie algo molesta..-y están seguras de que será así?..de que será un mundo lleno de esperanza.!!

-ambas se molestaron por el tono que uso y ella lo noto..-lo..lo siento yo..

-será mejor que te vayas..no te preocupes hablaremos con serena

-rei solo afirmo..y termino abandonando aquella casa...

-enverdad todo esta bien haruka?..

-suspiro ..-setsuna nos lo dijo..Tokio de cristal esta apunto de surgir así que no hay de que preocuparse además ... el brillo de una estrella no es eterno...

-michiru solo termino medio sonriendo..-tienes razón...

continuara..

hi si ya aquí otra vez je muchas gracias por su apoyo ,se k algunas cosas ya se están aclarando y otras no tanto jeje .en fin muchas gracias por sus reviws, se k darien no a salido y k dije k será el malo jeje e aquí ya algunas cositas ,se k la principio lo puse de weno pero créenme aun falta por saber lo que ocurrió en esos 4 años jaja muchas gracias nuevamente y si ya un añote en esta maravillosa pagina espero quieran acompañarme en esta historia hasta el final pues no será muy larga..aja tendrá unos poquitos capis jaja ok ahora si se despide su amiga

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	5. Chapter IV

♥ **Se despierta el furor guardado en mi corazón**

**capitulo IV**

_**una visita muy inesperada **_

la lluvia seguía cayendo..las calles seguían desiertas, solo se escuchaba el ruido de las gotas resonando sobre el solitario suelo..la noche ya empezaba a caer, las estrellas no se apreciaban .pero..pero lo que si se apreciaba era una pequeña sombrilla carmesí que caía junto con la lluvia ...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-ya tardo no lo crees?..

-tal vez se entretuvo por ahí..

-tu crees?..-lo miró no creyéndolo..

-bueno solo trato de ser positivo ya que...

-aun no llega..-una dulce voz se les unió..

-sonrió al verla entrar con un poco de café..-no, y no tenemos idea de donde pueda estar..

-y si fue a verla..-ana voz mas llego , una perteneciente a una rubia

-ver a quién? mina..

-como que a quién Yaten?.. pues a serena..-ante ese comentario ambos se miraron con preocupación..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-yo..-su corazón latía..ella lo sabia, sabia que estaba latiendo..sabia que Seiya provocaba esa sensación..esa sensación cálida y reconfortable..esa sensación que apenas experimentaba..-yo.-pero antes de pronunciar palabra Seiya coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios..-yo también bombón..

-que?..-acaso ya lo sabia?..sabia lo que diría..sonrió mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos..

-Seiya yo..

-nego mientras correspondía aquel abraso..-el destino es el destino...al menos trata de ser feliz..

-que?..pero Seiya yo..

-nego nuevamente..-prométeme que serás feliz y que tu luz de esperanza siempre estará contigo..

-pero.-no entendía que le quería decir con eso..?..pero no le dio tiempo de responder algo o imaginarse algo, pues esta vez el beso de despedida no fue precisamente en la mejilla si no en los labios...

...♥...

"destino" .medio sonrió mientras sentía el suave roce de la lluvia sobre su rostro "yo..yo no quiero este destino"... serró sus ojos para que ahora fueran sus lagrimas las que rozaran sus mejillas.."no..no lo quiero.."termino serrando su puños con bastante coraje e impotencia, ahora era lo único que podía hacer..permanecer bajo la lluvia para al menos tratar de olvidar ese destino..y aguantarse las ganas de ir corriendo a sus brazos

♥ **SYS ♥**

-acaso piden una oportunidad?..-pregunto aquella dama..no creyendo la petición de la soberana..

-mas bien un deseo..-intervino Seiya..

-deseo..-sonrió incrédula..-las estrellas pidiendo un deseo..-rió un poco pera después guardar silencio mirando a los cuatro fijamente..-

-y que es lo que desean..?

-deseamos hacerles saber a unas personas muy importantes que..que alguna vez una estrella brillo solo para ellas-intervino aquel castaño que descifró a la perfección esos zafiros..

-así es..tal vez desaparezcamos pero..pero al menos sabremos y tendremos la certeza de que viviremos dentro de sus corazones-concluyo aquel peliplateado apoyando a su hermano la dama solo los miró fijamente..clavo su mirar negrisco en los tres, pero sobre todo en esos zafiros..termino sonriendo

-..bien..se les concederá su deseo...pero no tendrán mucho tiempo pues se los he dicho..mi energía ya nos suficiente como para mantenerlos con vida por mucho tiempo..

-les daré la mía...-intervino la soberana..la princesa del planeta de las flores doradas..

-la tuya..?..-la miro fijamente..-enverdad estas dispuesta a sacarificarte..a sacrificarte por unas luces que la fin de cuantas terminaran desapareciendo...

-afirmo..-ellos ya no son luces..-eso sorprendió a todos y en especial a Seiya pues no hacia mucho ambos habían tenido una conversación no muy grata...termino sonriendo cálidamente solo para mirarlos -ellos dejaron de serlas cuando conocieron el planeta tierra y a sus habitantes..convirtiéndose así en seres humanos..

-humanos?..-sonrió –hablas de aquellos seres que solo piensan en el rencor en la avaricia y en el odio a sus semejantes..acaso hablas de esos seres que poco a poco están acabando conmigo..

-nego.-hablo de aquellos seres que aún creen en el amor..en la compasión y ..y en ti..

-rió ilusa aunque después de ver a su acompañante ..guardo silencio y volteo a mirarla..-deacuerdo..

-que..?..-todos se miraron sin entender..

-se les concederá su deseo..su princesa les dará su energía pero tendrán poco tiempo para demostrarme la humildad de aquellos seres que llaman humanos..también para demostrarme que aquel sentimiento existe, pero sobretodo..-termino observando esos zafiros..les dedico un mirar diferente, un mirar que Seiya no entendió muy bien...pero que a la vez sentía que lo retaba..-pero sobretodo para demostrarme que el destino no existe..

-los tres no sabían que opinar..demostrar todo aquello que a ellos mismos les había sido difícil de entender..demostrar aquello en lo que anteriormente no crecían..?no estaban muy seguros...y en especial Seiya..¿destino?

..-..

-sonrió mientras la lluvia seguía empapando su rostro.. "destino.." bajo su mirar serrando sus puños..llenos de coraje...

♥ **SYS ♥**

alzo su mirar ¿en que momento había llegado ahí?..quizás después de todo, el destino era eso..solo destino..

-disculpe..-una voz la hizo voltear..

-si..-respondió secamente...

-lo siento pero aquí afuera esta lloviendo mucho y me preguntaba si va a entrar, o se quedara aquí de pie

y fue cuando lo noto..noto que estaba justo en la entrada de aquel edificio impidiendo el paso , sonrió tontamente mientras se apartaba del camino para dejar pasar a aquél desconocido.

-gracias..-pronuncio amablemente pero antes de entrar la miro fijamente..-acaso buscaba a alguien..?

-a..-nego..-no..no yo solo..-bajo su mirar..-yo solo..

-aquel desconocido sonrió..mientras le extendía la mano -me llamo Alex y vivo justo aquí, en el tercer piso, mucho gusto..

-serena se extraño aunque aun así no sabia por que pero le causo confianza su mirar..-mu..mucho gusto..serena..-termino correspondiendo aquel saludo..-me llamo serena..

-aquel desconocido sonrió estrechando su mano "mucho gusto princesa"

♥ **SYS ♥**

-parece que no dejara de llover hasta mañana..-decía al ver como es las nubes cada vez se acumulaban mas y los truenos se hacían mas intensos

-si eso parece..por cierto..

-si?..

-quieres ir ahora..?

-ahora..?.-la miro extrañada..

-afirmo..-debe estar en casa pues darien trabajaría hasta tarde..eso fue lo que nos dijo rei lo recuerdas..?

-dio un largo suspiro mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, apartando su mirar de la ventana..-y si tiene razón?..

-a qué te refieres michiru

-no lo se es solo que rei

-sonrió..-descuida el futuro es como lo conocemos..setsuna nos lo a afirmado además la hora esta cada vez mas cerca..

-ahora sonrió..-es verdad mi espejo anuncia un cambio tranquilo en los mares..pronto viviremos en el futuro que siempre deseamos

♥ **SYS ♥**

-a..atchu...

-salud..

-gracias..-sonrió mientras se le ofrecía una taza de te y sin dudar la tomaba.. y bebía un poco de contenido..alex la había invitado a subir con la excusa de que afuera solo se mojaría y terminaría enfermando, ya había notado desde que entro que aquél chico se acababa de mudar pues tenia un sin fin de cajas aun serradas ,además de que solo había un solo sofá y la cocina no estaba muy amueblada

-disculpa por haberte invitado a mi inhabitable departamento..-dijo con una ligera sonrisa en lo que el tomaba siento a su lado muy cerca de ella, sin duda el sofá era muy estrecho..serena no evito ruborizarse pues eso era muy incomodo..

-a..no..no te preocupes..-dijo muy nerviosa cosa que noto alex..por lo que de inmediato se puso de pie..-lo siento..debo ponerte nerviosa..

-a..no..no es eso es solo que..bueno es que no me imagine que vivieras solo..-termino sonriendo ...

-ahora rió un poco..-sabes tienes sonrisa muy linda

-eso la hizo ruborizar bastante-a bueno yo..

-sabes serena tal vez fue mi imaginación pero acaso alguien que tu conoces vive aquí en este edifico?..-pregunto por curiosidad..

-bueno la verdad..-bajo su mirada..

-sonreía mientras lo miraba..veía fijamente sus celestes..serena termino afirmando..

-y puedo saber quien es..?

-bueno pues...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-rayos!!-dijo algo molesto al ver como es que ahora se encontraba solo bajo la protección de un árbol pues la lluvia había empeorado mas de la cuenta y el estar bajo ella ya no resultaba tan relajante..dio un largo suspiro mientras se sentaba..así es se sentó en el muy húmedo césped..solo recargándose en aquél árbol mientras serraba sus zafiros imaginándose solo la imagen de su bombón ,mientras que dejaba que la lluvia que lograba traspasar las ramas de los árboles rozaran su rostro..aunque de pronto dejo de sentirlas..¿acaso ya paraba de llover..? no, al abrir los ojos solo se encontró frente a el unos cálidos celestes..celestes que lograron hacer que se pusiera de pie bastante sorprendido

-chi..chibi-chibi ? ...

-chibi...-sonrió tiernamente..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-me pregunto donde estará..?

-pues con serena no..

- y como estas tan segura mina

-sonrió.-pues acabo de llamarla y su mama me dijo que había salido con darien..-termino dando un largo suspiro para después tomar asiento..-por cierto que les dijo su representante..

-ambos se miraron para después sonreír..-dijo que le avisaría a los medios de nuestra llegada mañana , así que no pasara mucho para que volvamos a ser los famosos three lights.. –termino sonriendo Yaten ..

- parece que tendrás competencia..

-mina sonrió.- en verdad lo crees amy ? Ten en cuanta que de ellos ya no se habla mucho-dijo mirando a Yaten , su hora de molestar ya llegaba..mas sin embargo Yaten sonrió..

-no estés tan segura..por que no nos tomo ni 5 minutos el convencer a nuestro representante de nuestro regreso..

-así pues...!!-quería agregar algo pero el sonar de la puerta los interrumpió..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-no te esperábamos..

-acaso iban a salir..?

-a..no bueno..

- íbamos a ver a serena..-concluyó su compañera pealiazul

-ya veo..y se puede saber para que?..

-hace poco vino rei y nos dijo que..

-que la llegada de ese sujeto podría ser problemática..

ambas afirmaron las palabras de la guardiana del tiempo la cual correspondió su duda con una sonrisa..

-no se preocupen 3 días..

-tres días?..-dijo aquella rubia..

-así es en tres días Tokio de cristal surgirá..serena subirá al trono como serenity y darien será el rey Endimión ...

-entonces..

-así es michiru hoy fui a ver al príncipe...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-tres días..-decía al momento en que observaba una hermosa sortija y se dejaba caer sobre la cama para aun seguir admirándola

-mañana ..

-mañana pero...

-si?..

-lo siento tengo trabajo..

-dio un largo suspiró..-otra vez?..

-afirmo..-serena entiende es mi trabajo, mi carrera..así que –guardo silencio mirando esos celestes..-escucha te recompensare te lo prometo ¿si.?.-termino sonriéndole..

-me recompensaras?..-lo miró fijamente..-sabes cuento tiempo llevo escuchando eso darien!

-que insinúas..?..

-yo..-bajo su mirada pensando que no había medido sus palabras ahora darien se notaba un tanto enfadado

-dio un largo suspiro para tomarla de la mano..-escucha..no podemos seguir peleando así, dentro de muy poco se fundara Tokio de cristal..así que solo debemos esperar deacuerdo?..

-yo..-lo miraba..y darien..a el ya le resultaba difícil el descifrar esos celestes..

**fin flash back**

se incorporo sobre la cama solo admirando la sortija..

**flash back**

-setsuna no te esperaba

-sonrió dirigiéndose a el..-saludos príncipe..

-tomo asiento, se encontraba en su consultorio...-y a que se debe tu visita..acaso?-termino tornándose algo preocupado..

-nego con una grata sonrisa..-de ninguna manera...eh venido a anunciarle que muy pronto Tokio de cristal deberá surgir..

-se sorprendió –tan...tan pronto..

-afirmo..-las puertas del tiempo ya anuncian el cambio, Tokio de cristal debe surgirá en tres días..que es cuando ocurrirá un eclipse lunar..

**fin flash back **

se puso de pie mirando al cielo..-tres días..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-parece que la tormenta ya esta cesando..

-si eso parece..-dijo refiriéndose a la ventana que ya empezaba a mostrar el palpitar de las estrellas dio un largo suspiro mientras tomaba siento..Yaten hizo lo mismo se sentó a su lado..y eso la puso nerviosa,.una vez mas esa sensación en el corazón la invadía..pero no solo a ella..si no a el..

**flash back **

_-deseamos hacerles saber a unas personas muy importantes que..que alguna vez una estrella brillo solo para ellas-intervino aquel castaño que descifró a la perfección esos zafiros.._

_-así es..tal vez desaparezcamos pero..pero al menos sabremos y tendremos la certeza de que viviremos dentro de sus corazones_

**fin flash back**

ambos guardaban silencio mina seguía muy nerviosa pues recordaba los besos fugaces robados en la mejilla, además la mirada profunda de Yaten hacían temblar a su corazón..

-mi..mina..-por fin..se atrevió a romper aquel silencio..y mina volteo en segundos..quería perderse en esos esmeraldas y lo logro..se perdió en ellos , al igual que esos esmeraldas terminaron perdiéndose en el azul de sus ojos ..-mina..yo..yo quería decirte que...-se acercaba a sus labios...quizás esa seria la mejor forma de decirlo -..que yo..

-mina!!...-el abrir brusco de la puerta termino interrumpiéndolos..

♥ **SYS ♥**

la tomaba de la mano ..no estaba muy seguro de por que había llegado a el..aunque quizás..y tal vez..aun había una oportunidad ...

-chibi-chibi..

-chibi?..-volteo a verlo..algo confundida

-paro de caminar e hizo que chibi-chibi parta también su camino y lo mirara fijamente tu..tu eres..

-chibi chibi termino sonriendo mientras se echaba acorrer.. dejando muy confundido a Seiya..-es..espera chibi-chibi!!..termino gritando para si disponerse a seguirla..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-muchas gracias por la invitación Alex, pero me tengo que ir..-sonrió agradecida mientras se despedía de el en la entrada..

-sabes me gustaría que me vinieras a visitar, que dices?..después de todo no conozco a nadie

-deacuerdo me encantaría..además ya somos amigos verdad?..-sonreía mientras le extendía la mano..Alex correspondió el gesto estrechando su mano...

-¿serena?..-esa voz..

-volteo en segundos..-da..darien...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-lo siento Yaten en verdad..-seguía disculpándose mientras caminaban a casa ya que Taiki tuvo parte de culpa en la interrupción debido a que algunos reporteros habían llegado preguntando por ella y el les dijo donde se encontraba...después de que Yaten le lanzara una mirada fumigadora a los reporteros por mirar de una menara no muy correcta amina termino yéndose con Taiki del estudio pues pensaron seria inútil el seguir esperando a Seiya

-dio un largo suspiró.-descuida ..total después de todo no se lo iba a decir..

-a..no?..-lo miro no creyéndolo..

-a bueno pues..-termino ruborizándose algo que noto Taiki aunque después Yaten noto algo..-por cierto..ya se lo dijiste..-

-nego..-no aun no..

-sabes Taiki estuve pensando sobre lo ultimo que vivimos en nuestro planeta..y creo que...

-lo se.. la energía de nuestra princesa no durara mucho..

-entonces se lo dirás..

-afirmo..-a eso hemos venido Yaten..venimos para que al menos saber que brillamos para una persona muy especial..-termino sonriendo..y Yaten igual..ambos sonrieron..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-y terminaste aceptando su invitación..-lo decía al momento de ofrecerle un poco de café

-lo tomo para solo ver el movimiento de aquella obscura bebida..-no podría negarme además

-sabes serena eres una persona muy confiada..que tal si ese sujeto hubiera resultado ser un ladrón?.. ya no eres una niña para creer en todo lo que te dicen..-le reclamo ..

-lo se pero..

-olvídalo -dio un largo suspiró pensando que tal vez reclamaba de mas- sabes yo quería darte algo..al momento de decirlo se puso de pie..-me permites , iré por el..-y termino por entrar a su cuarto..-

-se sorprendió un poco ¿ algo?..que clase de algo seria, aunque eso era lo que menos le preocupaba...aun pensaba en todo lo que estuvo pensado el resto de la tarde..aun pensaba que ese destino no era parea ella..que..que el amor que decía tenerle a darien había terminado..¿ que en que momento?..quizás..desde el día en que se entero de su destino..quizás desde que el estar a su lado se había vuelto rutinario o quizás..y solo quizás desde que supo que era serenity..así es desde que se entero de quien era en realidad..y de que destino compartía..destino..otra vez esa palabra..esa palabra que se le repetía a diario , esa palabra que durante toda su vida no había tenido tanto peso..no lo tenia pues pensaba que esa era su obligación..una obligación mas del ser serenity..obligación que..que ya no estaba dispuesta a aceptar..no...no después de haber conocido unos cálidos zafiros..no después de haber conocido lo que relámete era el amor..¿amor?..si..así es ya lo reconocía..ya no le importaba el reconocerlo..se había enamorado, la princesa de la luna había conocido el amor a bordo de una estrella fugas..

miro como es que darien se colocaba frente a ella..y la tomaba de la mano.. sorprendiéndola así un poco..

-sonrió..-sabes..desde hace tiempo quería dártela pero..-sonrió un poco..-bueno no tiene caso justificarme..así que..-tomo una pequeña cajita..una pequeña y diminuta, color negra..el corazón de serena se estremeció al ver como es que lentamente darien la abría..no ..no quería ver el contenido, sin mas se puso de pie bruscamente..provocando así que darien la soltara..un darien que se extraño bastante..

-sucede algo?..serena yo..

-niega..-yo..yo ..lo siento tengo que irme..-sin mas salió de su departamento azotando la puerta..darien termino sonriendo al ver como es que la puerta estaba serrada...

corrió por las húmedas calles.. corría sin dirección..solo corría..cuando los vio..vio esos zafiros justo del otro lado de la calle.. paro su camino..los carros pasaban..pero eso no impedía el verlos..mientras que también los veía , veía esos celestes...camino a ellos..¿ que si se fijo al pasar?..no ,no el importo que los carros detuvieran su paso bruscamente..lo que quería era llegar ..llegar y perderse por completo en ellos..en esos celestes que leía a la perfección...sonrió al tenerla justo frete a el..

-bombón yo..

-nego con una grata sonrisa mientras que ella misma acorto la distancia con un cálido beso..

**continuara..**

¿?¿??? si lo se jaja no entendieron muy bien pero weno la llegada de chibi-chibi aclara aun k sea una duda no? además en esta historia que a lo mejor podría alagar un poquito jeje no estoy segura..no hay villanos..ni lucha contra nadie aquí solo se trata de la esperanza de las luces..¿quiénes son las luces?.weno eso esta mas k claro además ese personaje k metí será muy importante..y weno otra duda..si yo..jaja es k..ay no puedo poner tan malo a darien después de todo no me cae tan mal..jaja (si estoy lista para ser ahorcada por unas cuentas jaja) weno muchas gracias por su reviws y seguirme en esta y en mis demás historias..espero que me dejen su opinión sin mas se despide po ahora su amiga

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	6. Chapter V

♥ Pero nadie me oye el silencio triunfo

**capitulo V**

**revelación ante la luz de luna.. **

corrió por las húmedas calles.. corría sin dirección..solo corría..cuando los vio..vio esos zafiros justo del otro lado de la calle.. paro su camino..los carros pasaban..pero eso no impedía el verlos..mientras que él también los veía , veía esos celestes...camino a ellos..¿ que si se fijo al pasar?..no ,no le importo que los carros detuvieran su paso bruscamente..lo que quería era llegar ..llegar y perderse por completo en ellos..en esos celestes que leía a la perfección...sonrió al tenerla justo frete a el..

-bombón yo..

-nego con una grata sonrisa mientras que ella misma acorto la distancia con un cálido beso.. un beso tímido y lento que ambos disfrutaron un beso dulce y a la vez amargo , serena termino separándose bastante ruborizada mientras se aferraba a Seiya con un cálido abrazo..

-perdóname..-logro susurrar entre ligeros sollozos

-que?..-no entendía solo la sentía refugiada entre sus brazos.-perdonarte?.

-afirmo mientras hundía aún mas su rostro en su pecho..- perdóname..yo..yo ya no..ya no puedo...!!ya no...-sus piernas perdieron rigidez y termino con dejar caer su cuerpo , Seiya se hinco junto a ella ambos quedaron hincados..-ya no mas..

Seiya serró sus ojos por impotencia mientras que ahora era el ,él que se aferraba a su cuerpo como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca mas...

♥ **SYS ♥**

ninguno creía lo que tenían frente a sus ojos, cuando abrieron la puerta de su departamento y vieron una luz encendida pensaron que era Seiya quien estaba en la recamara durmiendo , pero jamás se hubieran imaginado que aquel bulto era esa pequeña ,esa pequeña que ahora los miraba dulcemente

-chibi?...-decía con su pequeño dedo en la boca como si en verdad ella fuera la confundida

ninguno sabia que decir o como tratar ese asunto..no sabían que hacia ahí ..chibichibi solo les sonreía ingenuamente

♥ **SYS ♥**

ahora ambos estaba en el parque numero 10 , lugar donde habían tenido su primera cita ,el silencio reinaba entre ambos ninguno se atrevía a romperlo además la madrugada ya llegaba y la luna era la única que alumbraba la noche pues las estrellas apenas si empezaban a palpitar una a una

-Seiya yo..

-sabes..-interrumpió de inmediato mientras centraba su vista en la hermosa luna llena., termino sonriendo..- para ser sincero lo ultimo que me hubiera imaginado o esperado en esta noche era un beso tuyo bombón..

serena ante eso se ruborizo aun mas, pero esta vez muy apenada..- bueno yo..

-y eso me hizo muy feliz..-termino sonriéndole para que así serena le correspondiera el gesto –pero..-ahora cambio su gesto de felicidad a seriedad..-pero tampoco pude evitar sentir miedo y..

-a decir verdad yo siento lo mismo que tu..

-nego sorprendiéndola – no es lo mismo

-que?..

-dio un largo suspiro- bombón yo se que sientes lo mismo que yo... pude sentirlo desde la segunda vez que vine..yo, yo se que..se que tu..

–termino tomándolo de ambas manos para mirarlo decidida – lo sabes?..sabes que yo

-afirmo con una medio sonrisa.-de alguna manera mi corazón siempre lo supo –la sonrisa de serena se amplio en segundos pues tal vez aun quedaba algo de esperanza..-. y es por eso que tengo miedo..

-miedo?..-sonrió un poco mientras aun mantenía sus manos entrelazadas con las suyas...-a..a que le tienes miedo?..Seiya yo..

-a esto que sientes..-termino parándose de repente de aquella banca sorprendiéndola así

-a..esto que siento pero..

-serró sus puños con bastante impotencia mientras que algunas lagrimas empezaban a brotar ante unos celestes confundidos..-tengo miedo por que no quiero verte sufrir , no por mi culpa

-sonrió un poco mientras se ponía de pie y lo abrazaba por detrás..-tal vez abra obstáculos pero ..pero estoy segura de que juntos los superaremos..Seiya yo..yo te amo..-Seiya al escuchar aquello se sorprendió bastamente y no evito presionar sus puños nuevamente..-me enamore de ti quizás desde el primer día en que te vi.. quizás desde que tu fuiste el primero en tratarme como cualquier otra persona y no como una princesa..o alguien de tu pasado..Seiya yo..yo estoy dispuesta a renunciar a Tokio de cristal por ti .-termino aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras buscaba las manos de Seiya mas sin embargo no las encontró , serena termino separándose de el algo confundida - Seiya..-termino por llamarlo

-perdóname..

-que?.. pero..

-perdóname por no ser tan fuerte como tu bombón..

-sonrió un momento- te equivocas yo..yo no soy una persona fuerte , yo también tengo miedo , no se que va a pasar de ahora en adelante yo..

-sonrió un poco mientras volteaba con una sonrisa y la tomaba por el mentón..-eres muy fuerte y se que superaras esto que ambos sentimos..

-pero Seiya yo..

-nego con una dulce sonrisa de por medio –la esperanza a dejado de creer

-que?.. la..la esperanza..? pero..

-bombón..

-si..

-ahí algo que tienes que saber..yo..yo soy solo una ilusión

-que?..pero..no, no es cierto .. Seiya?..-termino mirándolo esperando un no como respuesta mas sin embargo Seiya le sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente a su lado..

-fuimos seleccionadas para la protección de las estrellas guardianas..somos unas luces que solo viven gracias a la esperanza de las personas que habitan en la vía láctea, una esperanza que desafortunadamente a dejado de creer

serena no entendía estaba en shock solo sentada sobre la banca..no creía lo que acababa de escuchar..no creía que en realidad Seiya Taiki y Yaten fueran solo una "ilusión" se negaba a creerlo

♥ **SYS ♥**

-y solo se fue así?..

-afirmo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá..-iba a dársela pero no me dio la oportunidad, me dio la impresión de cómo si enverdad estuviera huyendo- termino de decir algo preocupado

-huyendo?

-afirmo –si así es..-termino por dar un largo suspiro..-setsuna

-si..?

-dime algo..como es que serena y yo fundaremos un mundo lleno de esperanza para todas las personas, sin que en nuestros corazones exista rastro de ella?

-seriamente termino sentándose a su lado..-por que es así como el destino esta escrito... su destino es el sacrificarse por el bienestar de la tierra , la luna siempre brillara para ella , y por que en muchos planetas y constelaciones ya se habla del surgimiento del máximo reino y, con ello la ambición y codicia a aumentado ..Tokio de cristal no es solamente un reino que anuncia la unión de la luna y la tierra si no que también será aquel reino que mantenga en orden a la vía láctea alejándola de la oscuridad-al termino de aquellas palabras se puso de pie..- y créeme el aliarnos con las estrellas no es conveniente...-finalizo mientras abandonaba aquel departamento

♥ **SYS ♥**

-quieres dejar de hacer eso?..-decía un tanto exaltado mientras dejaba la taza de su café sobre la mesa y lo miraba seriamente , ya se había cansado de ver como es que su hermano solo daba vueltas a su alrededor

-dio un largo suspiro mientras tomaba asiento a su lado – lo siento es solo que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza que tal vez su presencia sea..

-una señal?

-afirmo mientras observaba a la pequeña que ahora solo miraba televisión sentada sobre un pequeño cojín

♥ **SYS ♥**

-Seiya?..-hablo temerosa nuevamente pues no respondió a su pregunta..

-termino mirándola mientras la sostenía de su mentón y lograba perderse en sus celestes..-lo siento..-finalizo con un nudo en la garganta , serena serró sus ojos mientras lagrimas incontrolables recorrían sus mejillas y presionaba sus puños sobre sus muslos con gran impotencia.-en..entonces dime que hago..dime que hago.!.-finalizo mientras se abrazaba así misma tratando de encontrar consuelo en sus propios brazos

-Seiya termino poniéndose de pie con los puños serrados, la impotencia de serena no era nada comparada con la suya..serena le había propuesto lo que en sueños el deseaba, irse juntos ,desaparecer sin dejar rastro pero, pero el sabia que , que no solo se trataban de sus sentimientos si no del destino entero de la vía láctea y..y del destino de su propia vida ,el destino de la propia vida de su bombón ,no aún aunque su amor fuera mas grande que la misma vía láctea y que su deseo de estar con ella fuera inmenso no soportaría el verla morir, no frete a sus ojos..-a..aun puedes ser feliz..-finalizo con el corazón echo pedazos

-que?..-eso la sorprendió bastante –que estas diciendo?..Seiya yo...-intento ponerse de pie y al hacerlo nuevamente lo tomo del brazo..-Seiya?

termino zafándose para salir corriendo, no se atrevía a verla a los ojos..no se atrevía a verla y, y mucho menos a confesarle el porque Tokio de cristal era inevitable ,se fue solo dejándola atrás ,solo bajo la protección de una luna llena que pronto seria remplazada por un nuevo día

...-...

corría..no sabia por que..pero solo corría , la dirección no le importaba había hecho sufrir a la única persona que en verdad le importaba, el amor de su vida ,la había echo sufrir pero muy en el fondo sabia que..que tal vez ese daño era mínimo al comparado con...

-lo sabia..

ante esa voz paro de repente ,esa voz..-que quieres..-no volteo solo sabia y sentía la presencia tras el..

-nada ,es solo que ahora me doy cuenta de que mi señora tenia razón..tenia razón y no eres capas de brindarle esperanza a alguien que no creé en ella ,si tu mismo as dejado de creer ..

-sonrió iluso mientras lo encaraba y lo tomaba por el cuello –y como quieres que le de la esperanza de un futuro maldito por el destino..!-termino diciendo enfadado, aunque mas bien sus zafiros no estaban enfadados si no solo decaídos en la tristeza..

-rió un poco mientras se zafaba..-ustedes aceptaron el desafió ,pero mas aun tu aceptaste el quedarte con la visión de su destino y no compartirla con tus hermanos ,y todo..todo para darles algo de esperanza..

-rió por un momento extrañándolo así un poco..-yo no pedí la visión, ella me la dio, y ahora me doy cuenta de que me la dio para que me deje derrotar ante el cruel destino

-destino?..vaya pero si creí que tu no creías en el?

-yo..

-sonrió mientras se acomodaba un poco su atuendo..-la tierra es un lugar muy bonito y sí, no se equivocaron aún hay algo de esperanza rondando por aquí pero bien sabes que esta esperanza no nos incumben ni a mi ,ni a mi señora, es solo la esperanza de la soberana la que queremos confirmar..y creo mi querida fighter que acabas de matar lo poco que restaba de ella –Seiya quedo estático tenía razón...-sí ya lo sabes ,como también sabes que la presencia de chibichibi aquí significa solo una cosa ,aun queremos darles una oportunidad

-una oportunidad?..

-afirmo -una oportunidad a ti y a la princesa serenity pero esa oportunidad tendrán que descubrirla antes del eclipse lunar ,que es cuando el destino puede dar un giro inesperado...y ese destino..

-lo se yo..yo puede cambiarlo..

-así es..solo piénsalo..-dicho esto aquella presencia termino desvaneciéndose Seiya quedo estático - "cambiarlo? Como cambiar algo que solo me traerá sufrimiento..como?.."

♥ **SYS ♥**

el resonar del agua al caer de la fuente y el revolotear de algunos pajarillos y una que otra mariposa acompañaba ese exquisito ambiente , los jardines lucían con gran descaro sus rosas rojas, amarillas ,blancas, violetas..en fin ningún solo color faltaba en aquellos rosales, justo en medio de ellos un pavimento de roca en forma circular con una hermosa luna y estrella entrelazadas , un símbolo que solo significaba la unificación de aquellos dos "astros" el palacio no estaba muy alejado..un palacio que estaba de mas decir hermoso , sus pilares de oro y plata sólidos y sus cristales grabados con rubíes .los sirvientes se paseaban por todo el palacio pues justo ese día un gran acontecimiento pasaría, el heredero de aquel reinado nacería ...fue niño!!fue niño!! Se escuchaba la voz de sailor mercury... acompañada ahora de inmensos gritos de alegría pero mas aún acompañado de unos ojos llenos de esperanza en el rostro de aquel padre, su hijo había nacido.

Y como si el tiempo avanzara rápidamente el pequeño ya cumpliría 3 años ,globos..pastel, y uno de 3 pisos pues todos sabían de la gran glotonería que rondaba por aquel palacio ..serpentinas y montañas de regalos es lo que había en aquel salón

Felicidades!!! Se escuchaba la felicitación de unos padres orgullosos y se veía la expresión de inmensa felicidad en aquellos zafiros ... de pronto el apagar de las velas y..

Nos atacan!! –fue el grito de uno de los guardias –estamos bajo ataque!!..-un guardia mas gritaba pero el eco de su grito no era nada comparado con las explosiones que surgían en los jardines , las puertas del salón principal fueron derribadas y con ello un ataque directo a los soberanos , generales y sailors , una lucha se desato en segundos, el rey tratando de proteger a su familia ,el pequeño asustado solo se refugiaba en los brazos de su madre ,una madre que después de brindarle una sonrisa cálida y un beso tenue en su frente termino poniéndose de pie ...

-que..que haces?..-pregunto desesperado al ver a la razón de su vida ahora a su lado y con los brazos extendidos -..no..no lo hagas..-suplico..-no..

-te amo...

-nooooo!!!!!-agitado y con su frente empapada de sudor termino presionando esas sabanas con bastante furia e impotencia –por..por que..-ahora sus zafiros derramaban algunas lagrimas ,lagrimas que ahora mismo sentía desaparecer ante el frágil contacto de unas suaves yemas, aunque mas aun se impacto al ver a la personita..-chi..chibichibi..?

-afirmo mientras bajaba de la cama y hacia a un lado las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz del día..-día uno...-fue su dulce susurro

-que?..que dijiste?..

-Seiya...

-Yaten..

-vaya pensé que dormirías hasta mañana..-a la escena llegaba Taiki con una taza de café en mano (ah pero como le gusta el café no? jaja)

-bueno yo..-sonrió un poco ¿a que hora había llegado a casa?..si lo ultimo que recordaba era..

**flash back**

-a..aun puedes ser feliz..-finalizo con el corazón echo pedazos

-que?..-eso la sorprendió bastante –que estas diciendo?..Seiya yo...-intento ponerse de pie y al hacerlo nuevamente lo tomo del brazo..-Seiya?

termino zafándose para salir corriendo

**fin flash back..**

dio un largo suspiro mientras dejaba caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre la cama y miraba la confusión en el rostro de sus hermanos aunque lo que mas le causaba curiosidad era la mirada de inocencia que le mostraba chibichibi

continuara...

hi!!! Ya aquí de regreso (vaya hasta k tSuKi se digna a aparecer en este fic no? jaja) pero weno y se k no es excusa pero en fin aquí les va

razón numero uno (weno ok es la única razón ja): la trama k había escrito sobre papel se extravió y no tenia idea de cómo continuarla, enserio por mas k la releía y releía no sabia que idea original era la k quería transmitir así k weno hoy que me puse a releerla otra vez y dado que es la que me pedían actualizara me di a la tarea de escribir a ver k salía , suena algo feo e incluso hasta insultante pues dirán k solo son líneas que no transmiten nada pero enserio que me esforcé y ya me acorde mas o menos k es lo que le sigue aunk creo k aumente algunas cosas espero k su interés no decaiga y me dejen reviw

capi dedicado a

**3rill Cullen**

**drixx**

**Roxy Kou**

se despide por ahora su amiga

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	7. Chapter VI

♥ Quiero curar mis heridas, pero no por encima

**día uno**

**dulces confesiones y amarga visión **

-y entonces ...

-si?..

-y entonces los malditos reporteros llegaron!!!!..-dijo furiosa mientras serraba sus puños todas sonreían, todas excepto ella..

-serena?..serena..yuju tierra a serena, serena estas ahí?..SE-RE-NA!!!!

-que?..a..-sonrió un poco..-lo..lo siento mina decías..

-pero que es lo es lo que te pasa? desde la mañana as estado muy distraída...-reclamo un tanto preocupada..

-a..no..no es nada rei es solo que...-y justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió para que en instantes una pequeña fuera la que llegara corriendo a los brazos de la rubia--

-chibi!!!..

-chibichibi?! Terminaron por decir todas sorprendidas..

♥ **SYS ♥**

ahora todos se encontraban sentados en aquel sofá ,todos a excepción de Seiya quien solo miraba de reojo a serena..solo miraba su fingida sonrisa y su mirada bacía, mientras que serena se sentía incomoda ante su mirar, aún trataban de averiguar la razón de la estancia de chibichibi

-y no tienen alguna idea...?-hablaba algo preocupada rei

-Yaten nego de inmediato..-solo apareció en el departamento y ya

-creen que se trate de alguna señal..?-nuevamente su preocupación fue notoria

-vamos rei ,no creo que cibichibi haya venido a anunciar el fin del mundo ¿o si?..-dijo despreocupada.-tal vez solo quiso visitarnos..no lo creen?..-ahora miro a todos sin excepción..

-pues yo creo que..

-mina tiene razón rei ,tal vez le estamos dando mucha importancia a esto..por que no mejor salimos ,sinceramente me estoy sofocando aquí dentro -intervino de inmediato Yaten al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie y le ofrecía a mina su mano ,mina se sonrojo y sorprendió mas sin embargo accedió de inmediato y ambos terminaron saliendo sin decir mas..Taiki al ver aquello sonrió para sí ,la decisión ya estaba tomada

-amy..

-si..

-me acompañarías a un lugar..-dijo en tono suave ,un tono que basto para que amy se sonrojara de inmediato y asintiera tímidamente ,sin mas ambos terminaron saliendo ante la mirada de todos...

-bombón..por que no..-intento hablar Seiya..

-lo siento ,pero tengo que irme..-sin mas y ante la mirada atenta de rei y lita salió rápidamente pasando a un costado se Seiya ,quién simplemente serró los ojos derrotado solo escuchando el suave azotar de aquella puerta tras el

-acaso sucedió lago entre ustedes?..-nuevamente rei era la que interrogaba..

-Seiya nego con una medio sonrisa..-nada en realidad ,como tu misma dijiste rei ,entre ella y yo no puede pasar nada..-termino diciendo en tono melancólico..-lo mejor será que yo también me vaya ya que..

-oigan..-interrumpió de inmediato

-que sucede lita?..

-y…y chibichibi ?

♥ **SYS ♥**

Lloraba..lloraba desconsolada bajo la protección de un solo árbol..había corrido lo mas rápido que pudo..sin dirección y rumbo fijo..simplemente corrió esperando el que se cansara en cualquier momento..y sucedió que sus piernas forcejearon cerca aquel parque..cabizbaja había llegado a ese árbol..ese árbol donde ahora mismo lloraba ...

" te gustaría arriesgarte"

-que?.-una voz la hizo voltear de inmediato..

-vaya! jamás pensé encontrarte aquí serena..

-a..Alex.-dijo algo sorprendida tratando de secar sus lagrimas ..Alex simplemente mostró una cálida sonrisa y termino sentándose a su lado..

-quieres que te haga compañía?

-serena medio sonrió mientras sentía su acercamiento..-Alex

-si?..

-crees que..crees que aún exista la esperanza..?-cuestiono..

-Alex sonrió misteriosamente mientras serraba un poco sus ojos..-mm no lo sé - dijo despreocupado..- yo mas bien me preguntaría..¿que es la esperanza? –esa respuesta extraño demasiada a serena por lo que no evito mirarlo fijamente, Alex en ese momento mostró su mirada, una muy seria..-tu sabes lo que es?..

-yo..

-crees en la esperanza..?

-yo..

-crees que la esperanza aún existe?..

-yo..-no..no sabia que decir ,ahora solo miraba las facciones serias que mostraba alex..

-ahora sonrió..-dime algo serena..si supieras lago ..o de algo maldito por el destino aún creerías en la esperanza..? aún conservarías el deseo de creer?

-yo..- ante esas palabras y ese tono no evito asustarse por lo que de inmediato se puso de pie..-yo..

-alex hizo lo mismo..se puso de pie y la tomo de la mano..-yo..no..su..suéltame!.-ordeno..estaba asustada..le asustaron aquellas palabras, aquellas preguntas que la hicieron dudar,..-suéltame!!..-intento safarse, mas sin embargo alex presiono fuertemente su brazo y una onda de energía salió de inmediato..una onda de energía que cubrió a serena obligándola así a perder el sentido ,pero no a caer pues Alex la sostuvo entre su brazos antes de que cayera ..

" el futuro se le mostró a el..el pasado será tu visón ,mas sin embargo el presente será tu fuerza y el destino..."..-ante esas palabras pronunciadas y con una sonrisa toco su frente..toco su frente obligando así a la insignia de media luna resplandecer ...

♥ **SYS ♥**

caminaban en silencio ,el atardecer pronto llegaría...

-y así fue como la gran mina Aino logro su sueño..aunque claro no podían siquiera pensar en rechazarme pues..-y callo la ver como es que Yaten solo la miraba con una sonrisa..esa sonrisa que no había desaparecido desde que salieron del estudio..y esa sonrisa que la hacia ruborizar.-y..y..

-mina..

-s..si..di..dime..-ahora dijo nerviosa al ver como es que de repente hablo con seriedad..

-hablas demasiado ,sabias eso...?.-dijo despreocupado logrando así que mina se desconcertara y serrara sus puños enfadada...

-pues si hablo demasiado al menos podrías intentar decir algo tu..!..-dijo furiosa parando su camino aunque a la vez desilusionada..-dices que hablo mucho..!.pues anda di algo!..-decía algo frutada y ..y mostrando algunas lagrimas..unas lagrimas que no sabia por que salían justo ahora...Yaten solo la miraba algo sorprendió..y a la vez lleno de miedo..--sabes?..-ahora hablo mas calmada pero sin alzar la mirada..Yaten solo guardo silencio..-no..no te entiendo..cuando llegaste y, y me miraste..sentí algo muy especial en mi corazón...-sonrió un poco..-algo que..que no quiero sentir..

-que?.-eso si lo desconcertó un poco..-que no quieres sentir..?mina yo creo que..

-sabes por que?..por que se que ..que aún soy una niña a la cual le falta madurar..que tonta, no?.

-mi..mina..

-sabes?..en las noches llegue a soñar contigo...pero sí ..lo sé..yo.. yo no significo nada para ti ,yo no soy alguien a la cual podrías tomar enserio , yo no soy nada mas que ..

-mi vida..-completo la frase Yaten..ante la sorpresa de mina..

-q..que?..

sin mas, sin esperar ni un segundo mas la tomo del mentón y probo esos labios , esa era su mejor confesión..esa era la única manera que encontró para, para decir te amo..te quiero ,eres mi vida..eres mi luz y ..y perdóname

♥ **SYS ♥**

desde que salieron y llegaron no hicieron mas que admirar aquel paisaje..

-sabes?..-intento hablar..

-me gusta..

-que?..

-sonrió un poco mientras recargaba un poco su cuerpo en aquella reja..-realmente me gusta este planeta..

-amy sonrió un poco.-si dices eso, supongo que en tu planeta no exciten esta clase de cosas .-dio un largo suspiro mientras observaba el cielo..uno que muy pronto anunciaría el aparecer de las estrellas –Taiki ..

-si

-el día en que ustedes llegaron...claramente pude distinguir que..

-por que no te acompaño a casa, pronto obscurecerá y..-guardo silencio al ver la mirada seria que mostraba amy mas sin embargo el sabia por que..sabia lo que quería preguntar y el no estaba listo..no, mas bien no tenia el valor de decírselo ..¿o si?

-amy..

-si..

-serró sus violetas por un instante dejando que la suave brisa lo envolviera por completo, para que una sola imagen fuera la que viera en su mente y sintiera su corazón ...

-Taiki..?..-dijo algo extrañada al verlo aún con sus violetas serrados...aunque mas se extraño al ver como es que de repente se los mostraba..pero se los mostraba llenos de calidez..y con algo distinto, algo que la hizo ruborizar en segundos...

-amy..

-ss.si..

-me perdonarías algún día

-perdonarte?.pero ,por que?..

-sonrió por un instante mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella ..-por haberme enamorado de ti

un sabor dulce fue el sentido en instantes sobre sus labios..un sabor que la obligo a guardar su respuesta..un sabor que experimentaba por primera vez..un sabor dulce..cálido..pero..pero a la vez amargo..

♥ **SYS ♥**

el panorama era perfecto como cualquier otra noche ,estrellas en lo alto..y una hermosa luna llena reflejada en el lago

-otra vez aquí?..

-no puedo dormir..

-acaso quiere ir a verlo? ..decía aquella voz mientras terminaba por colocarse a su lado, ella sonrió por un instante al sentir su presencia mientras volteaba y negaba- no?..dijo algo extrañado..-acaso se enojaron..?-cuestiono y una respuesta negativa fue la que obtuvo con un solo movimiento de cabeza..-mm..que lastima..-dijo desilusionado llamando así la atención de ella..sonrió al ver la extrañeza de la rubia..-por que la extrañeza princesa? si bien sabe que yo estoy enamorado de usted..-dijo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento de por medio ,como si esa confesión ya fuera acostumbrada

-Seiya..

-si..

-perdóname, bien sabes que yo..-fue su respuesta acompañada de un mirar agachado, no quería terminar la frase ..una frase ya acostumbrada pues aquellos zafiros no mostraron sorpresa ante esa confesión

-pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, no lo cree?..-dijo con una sonrisa de por medio..-además..yo sé que siente algo por mi..yo creo que tal vez debería escuchar con mas atención a su corazón, no lo cree?

-es..escuchar a mi corazón?..pero si..

-una estrella puede ver la luz interior de una persona, y su luz ..." me pertenece" dijo en un leve susurro sobre su oído logrando un escalofrió sobre su piel, logro mostrarle una sonrisa al separarse de ella para mirarla fijamente..-aunque claro puedo estar equivocado..-rió un poco para después dar un largo suspiro –me marchare al amanecer, parece ser que el caos a empezado su ataque en las estrellas ,y no me quería ir sin despedirme..así que..-sonrió al mismo tiempo en que hacia una ligera reverencia..-fue un honor servir a la luna ,pero mas honor el conocerla y haberme enamorado de su resplandor..-nuevamente un rubor desconocido se apodero de ella..mas un escalofrío que la inmovilizo en segundos pues no pudo moverse y evitar ese pequeño beso robado de sus labios..

...-...

"una estrella puede ver la luz interior de una persona ,y su luz ...me pertenece"

esas palabras la acompañaban a diario en su mente , desde que se había marchado no había día en que no pensara en ellas

"pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, no lo cree?..-dijo con una sonrisa de por medio..-además..yo sé que siente algo por mi..yo creo que tal vez debería escuchar con mas atención a su corazón, no lo cree? "

escuchar a su corazón?.. no, no sabia que le había querido de decir.,ella estaba enamorada de Endimión ..pero..pero que era ese extraño sentimiento que la invadía cada que tenia a Seiya cerca de ella.. ¿amistad?..no ella sabia que iba mas allá de la amistad..¿pero que? que era ese extraño escalofrió que recorría su piel cada que le decía que la amaba , la primera confesión fue muy repentina ,no supo que contestar pues después de eso el trato hacia ella siguió igual , pensó que solo había sigo un error o que había escuchado mal ,la segunda, supo que no había escuchado mal..ni mucho menos que había sido un error..otra vez no supo que responder..,y la tercera,? esa sucedió después de haber conocido a Endimión..y la respuesta? la que se acostumbro a decir , esa respuesta que últimamente se había vuelto insegura ¿acaso su luz le pertenecía? Acaso era verdad que había la posibilidad o mejor aún la esperanza de que su amor fuera correspondido?

-tal..tal vez si..-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras quitaba su vista de las estrellas

...-...

-hay noticias?

-parece ser que el caos fue detenido antes de que avanzara hacia el sistema solar

-hubo bajas?..

-afirmo..-temo que si su majestad, entre ellas el capitán Seiya y..-un ruido de una charola y el romper de un vaso fue el escuchado en segundos...

-serenity..pero que..-solo veía lagrimas sobre los celestes de su hija, unas lagrimas que dejo de observar al verla salir de inmediato de la habitación...

se dejo caer al pie del aquel árbol..dejo caer su cuerpo mientras desesperada golpeaba aquel roble con lagrimas incontrolables...

**flash back**

-hubo bajas?..

-afirmo..-temo que si su majestad, entre ellas el capitán Seiya..-de inmediato su sonrisa..su voz y su imagen llegaron como por arte de magia a su mente

**fin flash back**

por..por que..por que ahora que..que ya sabia lo que sentía..por que ahora que..que estaba dispuesta a dejar brillar mi esperanza por ti..?..por que..

"una estrella puede ver la luz interior de una persona ,y su luz .. me pertenece"

...-...

-por..por que..por..por que..-lagrimas salían de esos celestes serrados..lagrimas y palabras llenas de desesperanza..

-por que aún el destino se interpone..-dijo con melancolía al rozar su frete..y desaparecer..

-po..por que..-al fin mostraba sus celestes ,unos llenos de lagrimas..lentamente termino incorporándose sobre su cama dándose cuenta de que estaba cobijada ¿en que momento llego a su casa?..no lo sabia, ni le importaba..¿qué había sido aquello?..aquello que sintió vivir en carne propia..mil cosas pasaban por su mente..cosas que desaparecieron al sentir una presencia frente a ella

-chi..chibichibi

-sonrió tiernamente mientras tocaba su frente haciéndola perder nuevamente el sentido..

-crees que lo logren?..

la pequeña chibichibi cambio radicalmente su rostro tierno por uno bastante serio..

su luz de esperanza no brillo en el pasado ,dejo ir a su mas grande amor ,ahora el destino les esta dando la oportunidad de corregir sus vidas..tal vez se de cuenta de que en el pasado lo amo..pero no demasiado..y ahora sí deje brillar su esperanza pero.,pero como tu mismo lo as dicho

" el futuro se le mostró a el..el pasado será su visón ,mas sin embargo el presente será su fuerza y el destino su camino de esperanza a seguir...".

**continuara**

hi!!!

Weno weno nuevamente tSuKi dando la cara (weno las palabras y las letras jaja )este fic no será largo tal vez en tres capis mas lo acabe..ok , sí aparezco y eso es para terminarlo ya que me retrace mas de dos meses (creo -..-) y eso no es justo ni para ustedes ni para mi ,así que tratare de actualizar mas rápido , no lo prometo pues la escuela nuevamente ya a empezado y el tiempo no me lo permitirá pero eso si, SI LA TERMINARE OK tarde, sí tal vez ,pero verán la palabra fin en este y en los demás fics ok ..ahora si agradeciendo su tiempo de lectura y esperado reviw se despide por ahora su amiga

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	8. Chapter VII

Quiero quemar el veneno, para tener la verdad

_**Quiero quemar el veneno, para tener la verdad**_

**día dos**

**afrontando realidad**

su vista azulada no quería dejar de mirar el techo, solo veía ese color blanco, quizá lo hacia solo para seguir pensando y no distraerse en otra cosa ,mas sin embargo una sonrisa tonta fue la cruzo por sus labios al ahora dar media vuelta sobre su cama y cubrir su rostro con su almohada, era inevitable dejar de pensar en eso, un rosado intenso se apodero de sus mejillas en cuanto nuevamente su vista se centro en el techo..¿en verdad no lo había soñado? En verdad le había dicho que era su vida? Su todo? Estaba feliz no podía negárselo, pero, pero un sentimiento de nostalgia invadía su corazón, ese sentimiento que la invadió segundos después de aquella separación del mágico beso esperado

**flash back**

-mi vida..-completo la frase Yaten ,ante la sorpresa de mina..

-q..que?..

sin mas, sin esperar ni un segundo mas la tomo del mentón y probo esos labios ,le parecía estar en un sueño, por fin , por fin estaba probando esos labios que solo disfrutaba en sueños ,esos labios que le robaban el sueño, al termino de ese eterno contacto no evitó separarse con una ligera sonrisa llena de felicidad, una sonrisa que vio fue compartida pues Yaten le sonreía de igual manera, mas sin embargo había algo en su mirada que la dejo con ese sentimiento

-sucede algo?- no evito cuestionar

-negó mientras que sin previo aviso la estrechaba entre sus brazos con un tenue abrazo-mañana podríamos salir? –pauso por unos instantes-Es decir, tener una cita –finalizo sin dejar de abrazarla, mina simplemente afirmo mientras que inconscientemente lagrimas de felicidad inundaban sus ojos mientras se aferraba mas a su cuerpo, quería asegurarse de que no fuera un sueño

**Fin flash back**

No dejaba de pesar en aquello " abre echo mal? " ese era el solo pensamiento que recorría su mente al observar su reflejo en aquel espejo, una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo salir de aquellos pensamientos

-vas a salir?

-afirmo con una medio sonrisa

-acaso con mima?

-afirmo nuevamente con una tenue sonrisa

-pues será mejor que quites esa cara de margado si quieres verla feliz –decía recargado al pie de la puerta

-acaso ya van a empezar?-no evito decir con frustración

-sonrió un poco mientras negaba -lo de cara de amargado también para ti taiki-termino de decir mientras se alejaba dejando a ambos hermanos solos mirando su rostro en aquel espejo de baño

-solo le gusta molestar- no evito decir Yaten mientras que taiki no evito sonreír un poco

-aunque…

-aunque?

-esta vez tiene razón Yaten, al menos tratemos de, de divertimos, no?- no evitó decir con algo de alegría mientras que Yaten no evito reír

-tu, hablando de diversión? eso si que es novedad

-seiya, que no se supone ya te habías ido-decía la verlo a través del espejo nuevamente recargado

-sonrió un poco mientras que ahora también el se acercaba a ellos y miraba su rostro en aquel espejo- yo también tuve miedo al decírselo

-se lo dijiste?, le dijiste que nosotros somos

-afirmo

-y como lo tomo?

-sonrió,- me propuso lo que en sueños deseaba, me propuso irnos juntos, desaparecer de la tierra, -sonrió-desaparecer como dos estrellas fugaces- no evito suspirar al ver la reacción de ambos, pues sabia lo que ambos pensaban-y saben una cosa? Yo…- pero termino su relato al sentir una pequeña mano jalando su pantalón,..

-chibichibi?

**SYS**

Se encobraba solo estática tratando de analizar, ya no solo ese mirar azulado si no sus sentimientos, sabia que ya no lo amaba, eso era seguro, pero sabia lo que implicaba el decir si, y lo que implicaba decir no, si, no, esa era la palabra esperada no solo por ese mirar azulado, si no también por ese aguamarina y ese verde jade, ya sabia lo que le esperaba al decir si, le esperaba una niña de cabellera rosada, un palacio, un reino entero, una corona, si sin duda un mundo lleno de esperanza, ¿esperanza? acaso ese era el mundo de esperanza que ella deseaba,? Bueno si, tal vez si ese era el mundo que todos esperaban, pero que había de su esperanza propia? acaso no valía? y aquí venia el contraste, que pasaría si decía que no , acaso la obligarían?, no sabia que hacer, y por si fuera poco aquel sueño solo la atormentaba aun mas, que significado tenia, acaso seiya lo había tenido y era por eso que se alejaba? Acaso el no quería estar a su lado por ser solo alguien del pasado?, si eso era así, entonces ya sabia la respuesta ,la esperanza, si ella quería seguir creyendo que aun quedaba algo de ella, en ella

-no

fue la palabra que salió de sus labios y fue esa respuesta la que provoco el que esos azules se desconcertaran, que esos aguamarina tomaran sorpresa y que esos verde jade se molestaran

**SYS**

De acuerdo, eso no era lo que se esperaba de una cita, pues prácticamente solo caminaban en silencio por el parque, veía el rostro de felicidad que tenia Yaten y comprobó que realmente quería salir con ella pues en cuanto la había visto le había dicho lo linda que se veía, pero para mina aino esa no era una cita, no señor

-Yaten- paro su camino y yeten solo la observo

-si?

-yo soy la primera chica con la que as tenido una cita, verdad?

-ante ese cuestionamiento Yaten no evito mirarla con extrañeza y algo sonrojado por su mirada .Yaten simplemente afirmo bastante ruborizado, y se extraño aun mas al ver la cara de felicidad que mostro mina

-menos mal

-.que?

-sonrió tomándolo de la mano- bueno es que eso comprueba que no conoces a las chicas

-que?-estaba aun sin comprender

-lo que trato de decir es que, mina aino te enseñara lo que es una cita, ven..-y sin mas y sin soltarlo de la mano corrió a toda velocidad directo a.. ¿a adonde? Yaten no lo sabía pues lo único que sabia en ese momento era que el solo contacto con esa suave mano lo estremecía y lo hacia sentir de alguna manera vivo, en ese lugar, en ese tiempo, en ese espacio y mas que nada para alguien

**SYS**

Caminaban en silencio por las calles, recorrían las tiendas y cada que sus miradas se cruzaban no evitaban sonreír con sonrojo y alegría, quizás no era la mejor cita del mundo, pero al menos era lo que habían imaginado, sentir la calidez de sus manos, ese contacto insignificante les parecía mas que suficiente para saber que ambos estaban ahí, en ese lugar, en ese tiempo, en ese espacio, ambos disfrutando de su sola calidez, presencia o compañía pues el termino realmente no importaba

-quieres ir a tomar algo?-pregunto y su respuesta fue un tímido asentimiento de cabeza con un leve sonrojo ¿Cuántas veces se había sonrojado al verlo? O mejor dicho ¿cuantas veces el se había sonrojado al ver esa tímida y cálida sonrisa?, no, no sabían la cuenta aunque realmente eso no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era ver su mirada, sentir su calidez, y disfrutar del momento

**SYS**

Que si estaba loca? tal vez si lo estaba, pero quería arriesgarse, sin haberlo pensado salió de su departamento y corrió en dirección a casa de su luz, su vida, su amor ,su todo, su esperanza …no le importo dejar a un Darién en shock por la respuesta, a una michiru a punto de estallar en la histeria y a una haruka roja del coraje, ahora solo rogaba por que el estuviera ahí… corría solo con la solo compañía de su acelerado corazón y con quizás algo de esperanza, corría tan aprisa que cuando menos lo imagino sintió el brusco impacto contra el piso pues al doblar la esquina…

-sabes algo, deberíamos encontrar otra forma para encontrarnos, no lo crees, bombón..

-s..seiya!!-aquel pelinegro solo termino con corresponder aquel abrazo inesperado

**SYS**

Su respiración era agitada apenas habían parado de correr..

-yo..yo en..en verdad lo siento ,lo siento mucho de verdad..-se disculpaba bastante apenada

-te estas disculpando?..

-afirmo aun mas avergonzada..

-pero por que..

-como que por que?, -dijo algo moleta, -pues por que te prometí que te enseñaría lo que es una cita y, y falle…- termino de decir en tono bajo y desilusionado al mismo tiempo que melancólico, mas sin embargo abandono aquella expresión al escuchar una risa bastante fuerte –y ahora que es tan gracioso?

-bromeas? bueno tal vez no fue la mejor cita, pero debo admitir que fue muy divertido llegar al cine y que éste se encontrara en medio de un incendio, por lo del helado bueno no fue tu culpa que la heladería cerrara por reparaciones

-pero que ahí de la feria,? enserio quería que fuéramos, ay!! yo y mi pésimo sentido de orientación, ahora siento que me perezco a serena!!

-nuevamente sonrió-debo admitir que no me esperaba que esos perros salieran

-sabes algo, eso de los perros fue tu culpa

-mi culpa!-se hizo el indignado

-claro que si, por que tu me dijiste "tal vez sea por allí"

-bu…bueno si pero mas culpa tuviste tu

-yo?!

-claro que si, si no hubieras gritado como loca cuando viste el gran tamaño del perro no se hubiera despertado y nos habríamos ahorrado al huida..-termino diciendo algo enfadado pero después al notar la mirada de mina termino sonriendo-y sabes unas cosa mas

-que?!..-mina solo esperaba un regaño o algún insulto más, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver la mirada tierna y agradecida que le mostraba Yaten-

-que después de todo esta a sido la mejor, y única cita que eh tenido, y me alegra mucho el haberla compartido contigo mina, nunca la olvidare

y nuevamente ahí estaba esa mirada, y ese sentimiento de nostalgia que mina percibía, pero antes de que pronunciara palabra, Yaten ya se encontraba aprisionando nuevamente sus labios

**SYS**

-Es hermoso

-me alegra que te haya gustado, en esta época es cuando mas luciérnagas vienen a este lago, y…

-era por eso que querías que ya obscureciera?

-afirmo mas sin embargo taiki ahora no la miraba a ella, si no que aun mantenían su vista en aquel baile de luciérnagas sobre ese lago sin contar que la hermosa luna llena resplandecía con todo su esplendor

-amy

-si

-muchas gracias

-que?

-sonrió al notar su mirada de desconcierto-en verdad te agradezco mucho el que me hayas mostrado este lugar, sabes? Esas luciérnagas se confunden con estrellas

-amy miro hacia su misma dirección y pudo notar a unas cuantas en el cielo –es verdad pero además de que son algo similares, se parecen en que solo resplandecen durante las noches-dio un largo suspiro

-seria maravilloso que su luz fuera eterna-sin pensarlo hablo taiki y amy se desconcertó un poco

**SYS**

-por que no!

-por que no es correcto, por que seria egoísta y, y por que no seria justo!!

-justo?

-afirmo mientras intentaba controlar unas lagrimas que querían salir-no seria justo que por mi culpa sufras…-termino de decir con un nudo en la garganta-bombón yo, yo no quiero verte derramar lagrimas por mi..

-serena intento sonreír pues a ella también le costaba trabajo el mantenerlas ocultas, habían empezado a discutir sobre eso después de ir a comer, pues después de que se encontraron seiya le propuso a serena el pasar la tarde juntos, y lo hicieron, serena se olvido de lo que había vivido apenas hacia unos cuantos minutos mientras que seiya quería sentirse vivo aunque fuese por algunas horas mas, pues sabia que la energía de su princesa no duraría por mucho tiempo mas, todo iba de maravilla , comieron pizza y fueron al cine, que extrañamente se incendio justo cuando serena quiso un poco mas de soda en su vaso, y como al cliente lo que pida sobrellenaron su vaso y como serena no es nada torpe termino tropezando haciendo que la soda volara justo a la maquina de salchichas provocando un corto circuito, (bueno creo k la causa ya no es tan extraña )después de que los bomberos llegaron fueron al parque y ahí fue cuando serena pregunto el ¿por que?

-pero acaso no vez que ya las estas provocando, seiya, yo se que, que juntos podremos superarlo, esas visiones

-visiones?

-afirmo – bueno, si, ayer tuve un sueño donde estábamos los dos-agacho un poco la mirada- se que tal vez piensas que te quiero por ser alguien de mi pasad..

-y no te importa?

-trato de sonreír un poco..-bueno quizá si es algo raro el que seas parte de mi pasad..

-no te importa que en el futuro sacrificaras tu vida, que yo, te veré morir frente a mis ojos y frente a tu hijo -serena quedo en shock ante eso

-futuro..hi..hijo..se..seiya de..de que hablas..

Continuara…

Hi!! Excusas ¡¡NO!! eh decidido k no pondré por que siempre son las mimas y de echo no eh tenido tiempo de actualizar y weno todo ese rollo lo k si escribo es k este fic tendrá FIN ok en dos capis mas lo acabo ¿cuando publico? Sinceramente no lo se pero tratare de no demorar tanto muchas gracias por sus reviws y por seguirme en este fic y los demás se despide por ahora su amiga

_**tSuKi Ai KoU**_


	9. Chapter IX

**SIGLO XXX**

Los pasillos que recorría sin duda alguna se le hacían cada día más largos, su majestuosa presencia seguía imponiendo, todo sin duda parecía perfecto a su alrededor, los jardines que se observaban desde los ventanales no dudaban en mostrar descaradamente sus rosas y aquella fuente sin lugar a dudas era hermosa mas sin embargo pese a eso su corazón dolía, dolía de una manera tan profunda que nadie a su alrededor lo notaba

-se ve cansada su majestad, acaso otra vez dio cuota?

Aquella voz la conocía tan a la perfección que no paro su camino pues sabía que sin duda la seguiría, y esos pasos cerca de su persona lo confirmaron

-yo no lo llamo cuota bien lo sabes, simplemente es algo que mi corazón se rehúsa a abandonar

-me parece increíble que aún después de tanto tiempo pienses que haces lo correcto, ¿acaso no te as puesto a pensar que sin saberlo lo estas lastimando?

-quizá pero me rehusó a abandonarlo,

-y es por eso que as mandado tu última esperanza al pasado

Eso sin duda la hizo parar su camino ¿Cómo es que…¡

-Tu energía disminuyo drásticamente, acaso pensabas que no se iba a dar cuenta? Quieres intentarlo por última vez aún acosa de tu vida, dime porque serena, porque estas dispuesta a dejar morir este bello futuro por algo que..

-bello futuro? Por dios luna yo no veo lo bello por ningún lado, mis amigas murieron.. amy, mina… ellas…ellas prefirieron morir a seguir aquí en este mundo lleno de apariencias ¿ paz? Lamento decirte que esta paz pronto desaparecerá

-es que lo has sentido

-Todos lo hemos sentido porque es indispensable que el cristal de plata resplandezca,

su majestad el lapso ya termino, viajaremos ahora mismo hacia kinmonkou donde por unanimidad decidimos acabar con la última estrella

**SIGLO XX **

Su mirada la mantenía reflejada hacia la nada, emociones, sentimientos, nostalgia, ¿miedos quizás?, en realidad no sabía, ni tenía idea de que es lo que en esos momentos pasaba por su cabeza, quizá nada, quizás todo…

Mientras él, mientras que él simplemente cubría su mirada con el manto de la obscuridad que le regalaba el firmamento en ese momento, sus zafiros al igual que esos celestes simplemente reflejaban el vacio que ese mismo instante sentían en su corazón

Unos celestes viendo a la nada y unos zafiros concentrados en el cielo, ese era el panorama que se reflejaba en la obscuridad del parque

**SYS**

Comenzó a sentir el frio de la madrugada en cuanto abandono la cama, no evito sonreír con sincera alegría al ver aquel cuerpo semidesnudo que se removía entre las sabanas, quizá buscando su calor, nuevamente sonrió tontamente no evitando el acercarse para acariciar sus rubios cabellos y depositar un tenue beso sobre su frente, "mina" fue su primer pasamiento al verla sonreír quizá entre sueños "perdóname" mas sin embargo el que las lagrimas lo traicionaran tampoco fue inevitable lo mismo que ese ardor en su pecho ¿acaso ya era hora?

**SYS**

-Estas bien? Fue su cuestionamiento la verlo quejarse un poco y tocar su pecho

-sonrió mientras la tomaba de las mejillas, quería hacerse el fuerte, quería ser valiente, y más aún quería creer que podía hacerlo, que podía decírselo-amy

-si?

-yo…te amo

Apenas fue un susurro, apenas sus oídos lo escucharon y apenas iba a responder cuando sin siquiera prevenirlo taiki la acorralo contra la pared besándola, con ternura, deseo, amor, y más que nada con un sentimiento que ella descifro como esperanza o quizá ¿culpa? Pero de qué aunque indudablemente ese sentimiento creció en instantes pues las lagrimas que inconscientemente rodaban por unos violetas cerrados inevitablemente humedecieron sus mejillas

**SYS**

-te acompañare a casa-fue lo único medio decente que se le ocurrió decir después de aquello, después de que le dijera lo de su visión, después de que ella le relatara su pasado, y después de que ambos se quedaran sumidos en sus propios pensamientos por incontables horas, pues claramente se veía que el amanecer ya estaba por llegar-vamos-termino por ponerse de pie y ofrecerle su mano a una serena que al fin pudo verlo a los ojos, mas sin embargo no duro mucho aquel instante pues irremediablemente volvió a bajar la mirada, aunque esta vez tuvo una reacción diferente a la que él esperaba, serena estaba riendo

-no crees que es gracioso-dijo sin siquiera mirarlo- en verdad no crees que es gracioso todo esto que nos esta pasando?

"bombón"

Esto que estamos viviendo, es decir, nos conocimos cuando galaxia ataco la tierra, Darién no estaba en mi vida en ese entonces, y tú llegaste para que no estuviera sola, lo conocí antes de ti, antes de que tu llegaras, YO YA conocía a Darién y sabia de mi pasado y mi futuro a su lado ¿no te parece gracioso?- Y seguía riendo ante la atenta mirada de seiya,-no te parece chistoso el que solo lo recordara a él y a TI no, el que me olvidara de ti DIME NO TE PARECE UNA BURLA!-e inevitablemente aquella risa fingida se volvió un doloroso llanto, un llanto que solo seiya intento calmar con un fuerte abrazo

-de alguna manera en el momento en que nuestras miradas se conectaron en el aeropuerto, supe que eras especial, supe que tu luz era sumamente especial-hablaba sin soltarla-supongo que una luz llama a otra luz, no lo sé, a fin de cuentas yo creo que ese momento fue el primer día en que nos vimos, realmente no me importa el haber existido en tu pasado, porque finalmente yo-dudaba en decirlo, dudaba en seguir con esto pero, pero ya había tomado la decisión, sentía que la energía de la princesa lo abandonaría en cualquier momento así que quería vivir sus últimos instantes Feliz, alcanzar la felicidad sin pensar en las consecuencias-me enamore de esa niña, torpe, inocente y descuidada, aún siendo solo una luz sin conocer realmente aquel sentimiento me enamore sin saberlo-finalizo mientras la apartaba y observaba sus celestes, unos celestes que habían dejado de llorar y que lo miraban con infinita calidez

-seiya tu…-no sabía que decir, aquellas palabras simplemente llegaron al fondo de su corazón, inevitablemente sonrió mientras delicadamente secaba aquellas lagrimas de esos zafiros- en… en verdad…

-afirmo con una tenue sonrisa-déjame ser tu luz por este día, déjame sentir que estoy vivo y hazme olvidar que quizá nunca podremos estar juntos-finalizo mientras aprisionaba esos dulces labios

**SYS**

**Guardián de la Puerta de Valor, déjame entrar,**

**para decirle a Dios, que ya no aguanto más,**

**lo que es la realidad **

**SYS**

**SIGLO XXX**

-Así que después de todo han venido por la vida de la última estrella y díganme? Donde está su majestad?

-aquí estoy

-me alegra saber que no huiste como la ultima vez

Y después de aquella aclaración seiya pasó al frente

-Bombon

-Seiya..

Celestes y zafiros nuevamente se encontraron desde de aquello…

**Por favor Guardián, Guardián de mi corazón de mi corazón.**

**Necesito tu Amor, necesito tu calor, necesito mi estrella**

**SIGLO XX**

La oscuridad de la noche en una habitación, una habitación obscura donde dos cuerpos desnudos marcaban quizá su futuro, no evito sonreír mas sin embargo el pánico lo inundo en cuanto vio su transparente mano, su energía estaba desapareciendo

-bombón..

-mm

-te amo

-al escucharlo sonrió mostrando sus celestes, mas sin embargo… -seiya?-asustada se incorporo, el cuerpo de seiya desaparecía frente a sus ojos

-negó con una sonrisa aún cuando lagrimas brotaban de sus zafiros- se acabo bombón la energía de mi princesa a llegado al limite

-no…- se negaba a aceptarlo sus celestes también se inundaron de un sabor salado- no… y ante eso seiya no pudo si no mas que abrazarla… quería consolarla pero ya no podía ¡maldita sea! Ya no sentía el cuerpo tibio de su bombón

**Guardián de la puerta déjame entrar.**

**SIGLO XXX**

-Seiya…

-el lapso de tiempo termino, tu energía ya no es suficiente, uno de los dos tiene que desaparecer y me imagino que su majestad. -Ahora dijo refiriéndose a Endimión que apenas se incorporaba al lado de serena-, no querrá que sea la luna

-Endimión afirmo mientras desenfundaba su espada y apuntaba con ella a la última estrella – seré yo quien ponga fin a tu vida, le as robado su resplandor a la luna y- guardo silencio al sentir la mano de serena sobre el filo de la espada en señal de que guardara aquella arma, Endimión hizo caso y se sorprendió al ver cómo es que ahora serena dejaba resplandecer su insignia y de su mano izquierda aparecía una hermosa espada plateada,

**Guardián de la Puerta de Valor, déjame entrar,**

**para decirle a Dios, que ya no aguanto más,**

**lo que es la realidad.**

**SIGLO XX**

De repente sintió como es que su energía regresaba, nuevamente sentía la calidez de su bombón, desconcertado se separo de su cuerpo para darse cuenta de que la insignia de media luna resplandecía frente a sus ojos, ahora entendía, su bombón le estaba dando energía y fue cuando se asusto

**XxX**

-basta mina deja de hacer eso!-grito ¿enojado? No, sino más bien asustado, mina estaba dejando resplandecer su insignia, vinus resplandecía solo para ceder energía

XxX

-Porque me lo prohíbes? Porque no me dejas darte de mi energía…-con lagrimas decía- porque! Finalmente grito con impotencia mientras que aquel castaño sonreía melancólicamente y se agachaba junto a ella

-porque lo que necesitamos es energía vital, ¿entiendes?

XxX

-te odio-finalmente dijo en susurro en medio de lagrimas impotentes pues yaten había tenido que darle una bofetada para que reaccionara y dejara de darle energía, ahora mismo yaten serraba sus puños y se maldecía por haberle alzado la mano a mina pero.. Pero era eso o verla morir –te odio!-exploto finalmente mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos a llorar, yaten simplemente pudo sostenerla, la sostendría al menos hasta que llegara el tiempo de desaparecer

-te…te odio…

xXx

**SIGLO XXX**

Seiya sonrió ante lo que sus ojos veían, pudo leer esa mirada celeste, aún después de tiempo sin verse ambos sabían comprenderse con una sola mirada y prueba de ello fue que seiya sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella para abrazarla… nadie lo evito quizá por que pesaron era la última vez que sucedía su encuentro y no estuvieron equivocados… nadie lo vio venir, nadie lo previo solo vieron como es que serena la momento de abrazarlo atravesaba su corazón justo por la espalda, y no solo el de él, si no el de ella también… esa fue la única manera que encontró para que su esperanza fuera eterna

… guardarla en su corazón solo para ellos dos

**Por favor Guardián, Guardián de mi corazón de mi corazón**.

-Los fantasmas están desapareciendo, lo han superado

-Que ocurre

- El cielo… el eclipse lunar está dando inicio

**Continuara…**

**Ya nos veremos en el final, ¿cuando actualizo? no sé este capi como había dicho en una ocasión ya lo tenía jajaja solo k no encontraba la memoria y pues apenas apareció, también con varios fics escritos jaja que relajo pues ahora no sé como terminarla mi musa anda muy desaparecida, así que ando abierta a sugerencias y ayuda **

**Gracias por los reviws en todo este largo tiempo de ausencia, en verdad muchas gracias alguien me dijo k soy la # 1 jaja io no lo creo simplemente dejo volar mi imaginación ahora que esta medio funcionando mi musa tal vez no tarde en a darle fin a mis tres historias que tengo por aquí**

**Se despide por ahora su amiga**

**tSuKi Ai KoU**


End file.
